The Wedding that ALMOST didn't happen
by puffin
Summary: The 2nd story in the What would you do serires. Read the other one 1st.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Here is the next part of the 'What would you do.' There will be one or two more after this story after this. No sure. There will be one more and it depends of how I do that one if there will be any more. However, that is not until later. I hope you all like this one just as much as you like the last one. Well on with the show so to speak.

THE WEDDING THAT ALMOST DIDN'T HAPPEN

It has been a year sense the scene I the hospital. Joey of course said yes. They decided to wait a year. The same day that Seto ask him. (in other word Seto, ask on Oct 1st 2004 it is now Oct 1st 2005 ok got it now. Good. on with the story) There was a lot to do and then with all the other stuff that keep getting in the way it was amazing that they survived to see that day. As they stood there at the alter saying there vows they could help but remember what lead to this perfect day.

First, they fought like cats and dogs. Then when they told how they felt Joey got beat up by his dad and lost all his memories. Then there was the whole Tristan thing. Not only did he lie to keep Joey, beat him up and landed him the hospital, he kidnapped and almost raped him again. Can you blame them for being surprised that the day happened?

That right you guys haven't heard this half of the story. The wedding that almost didn't happen. The wedding was a big step for them. However, the year that lead up to it, well it's no wonder they are surprised. A year was nothing but trouble for them. It seem every time they turned around something or someone was trying to stop them.

Not only was there Tristan but there was his partner. The 5' 36 26 36 brown hair blue eyed Barbie doll aka Michelle. She is a big fan of Kaiba and all his fame, power and wealth. She didn't like it when she heard that Kaiba was getting married. Tristan gave her an offer she just couldn't refuse. Well more like she gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. That's right you don't know about her or the part she played for close to a year. How she almost bust up the couple. Of course that why she team up, to brake them up. Then there was a surpise. It took the form of a man from Seto's past. Well I guess I should tell you about it. It all started two months after the Seto pop the question and Joey said yes....


	2. chapter 1

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you like the new oc I added. I based her off of someone I know. In addition, for the person this based off of you know you are, I told you what she'd be like you. Please do not get mad at me. For everyone else I hope you like her. I also hope you all like it and there are a few strong words. Thanks ones again for all the reviews. Also in the opening chapter I mad a mistake. The Wedding day well be June 5th 2005. Therefore, he pop the question June 5th 2004. Ok I hope that makes since to you all. On with the story.

Chapter 1

The next week after the hospital scene.

After agreeing to move in with Seto, they went to Joey's old place to get his stuff. As they were leaving, Joey took one more look around. As he left, he had an uneasy feeling about the place. As if he knows, he would be back. He just hoped he was wrong and never sees the place again.

1 month after the hospital and 1 week after the apartment

Joey was just waking up from a very good dream about his fiancé, Seto Kaiba. Ever since he moved in his dreams, sleeping and his whole life seemed better. As he stretched, he saw out of the corner of his eyes his ring. It has reflected some of the morning sun light. As he pulled his hand down and looked at it, he remembering the day Seto had asked him. It was the day he woke up and told Seto he remembered everything. When Seto proposed, he said yes. He also remembers why he was in the hospital.

He long time friend Tristan Taylor was the reason. Tristan had always had a thing for him and when Joey lost his memories, he used it to for his own good. Telling him things like they where lovers for a long time and had been dating for a while. However, when Joey had gotten his memories back he had beaten the living hell out of Joey. Tristan just couldn't understand why Joey was in love with Seto Kaiba and not him.

Seto Kaiba is a good looking, smooth talking, charming (when to be) young man who runs his own company and is the riches in Domino City. He is one of the riches in all of Japan. Who wouldn't fall for all of that?

However, Joey found the real Seto under all of that. The real Seto was a warm, caring, sweet, loving being who could be hurt easily and had been hurt in the past. Joey had fallen for the person under the Kaiba mask. In addition, the person he was in love with loved him back.

It seem as everything was all right in the world. That nothing could go wrong. But you all know that saying that if something can go wrong it will, well its true and it all started with a phone call that couldn't have come a the worst time.

Seto had woken up to see his puppy looking at his ring. He saw a smile on his face and know what he was thinking of. The day he got it. It was one of Seto's happiest memories. Then he saw the frown and harsh look in his eyes and knows that his puppy was thinking of his now ex-friend Tristan Taylor. Why couldn't he just forget about him? He was in jail now just like Joey's dad was for what they did to his puppy. However, Seto know it would be a long time before Joey could go a day with out thinking about it. He may even forget about him but that wasn't here or now and Seto know this. He also know that if he let him keep thinking about it that Joey would be depressed about it all day. So thinking of the best way to stop all thinking, he kissed him. That brought Joey out of his memories and happily kissed Seto back.

Just as he laid Joey down and was on top, they heard someone clear their throat. Without looking Seto, know who it was. "What do you want Mokuba? It better be important."

"Well theirs is a phone call for…"

"Any phone call for me can wait. Take a message."

"It's not for you it for Joey. It a girl who says she knows him. She says her name is Michelle Brown. Do you still want me to take a message?" Before anyone could say another word, Joey had pushed Seto off of him, gotten dressed and was out the door. "I'll take that as a no." Mokuba said with a smile as he walked away to get breakfast.

After showering and getting dress, Seto went down stairs to eat breakfast and see what the phone call was about. It turned out that this Michelle Brown was a friend of Joey that now lives in the States. He met her before Yugi and the gang. She was also a friend of Tristan and couldn't believe what had happen between Joey and Tristan. She said she was coming over and staying until after the wedding. "Can she stay here Seto? Please?" Joey asked with puppy dog eyes. How could Seto say no? He hated those eyes when Joey used them against him. "Of course she can." With a happy yes and a hug, Joey said that she would be here next month and would be going to school with them. After breakfast they all went the own ways. Seto to work, Mokuba to a friend's house and Joey went to Yugi's.

On the other side of the world in New York City, Michelle had been in contract with someone and found out what had happen. She knows who Kaiba was and like him very much. She really liked all the money and power he had. When she found out that Joey was going to marry him, she was upset. But when she found out that Tristan had a thing for Joey and would do anything to have him, then she know that she would need his help in getting Kaiba to herself. But how? The dumbass had got himself thrown in jail. She could just bail him out, but after that, then what? They need to come up with a plan. One that would break them up and give them both what they wanted. She knows that staying there with Joey and Kaiba would help. She just had to come up with plan. Hopefully she would have come up with one by the time she left for Japan in one month. And as always, it would be fool proof.

Back in Japan over at Yugi's

Joey and Yugi where having a friendly duel. Joey had improved a lot. In the one month that he has been living with Seto, he had learned many tips. They still didn't help in beating Yugi. Yugi won with only 200 life points left. (Ok people I don't duel I just watch the show and read the manga so I'm not going to go into it sorry) "Wow Joey that was a great duel. Kaiba must have taught you a lot."

"Ya he has."

"Let's go see what there to eat in the kitchen"

"FOOOOOOOOD" Yugi just laugh as he followed Joey into the kitchen.

Over at Tristan's house

Tristan was out. Someone had posted his bail. When he asks all he was told was that it was someone from the States. Thinking that he never been to the states and wondering who he got a home call.

"Hello"

"Hey Tristan it's me Michelle. How was jail?"

"You bailed me out?"

"Sure did. I know what happened between you and Joey."

"If so, then why bail me out?"

"Because I need your help in breaking them up. You had every right to keep Joey to yourself. Kaiba is more my type then that mutt."

"You want Kaiba? Why?"

"Well Tristan, look at him. You're gay so you should see why."

"But he is an egotistic, royal pain in anyone's ass."

"Wow. We know big words."

"Shut up Michelle."

"Hehehe. Awww. Come on Tristan. You know I'm your friend."

"Only when you want something."

"Awwww. Tristan don't be that way. You're going to get what you want as well sweetie."

"I'm not your sweetie."

"I'm hurt." faking pouting sounds "Here I am your friend wanting to help you get what you want and your going to talk to me like that" Taking on a more serous tone "Your not as dumb as Joey is. I told how sorry I was to hear want happen and I want to come over and stay until after the wedding." laughing "And the dumbass bought it all. Hook. Line. And sinker."

"That is my friend you're talking about."

"Don't you mean your ex-friend and soon to be lover"

"Still. I don't like the way you're talking about him. I do have feelings for him you know."

"Whatever. I just wanted to tell you that as we speak I'm coming up with a plan to break them up. But will have to team up to do it."

Smiling "I'm all ears. So what is it?" Michelle goes and tells Tristan what she is up to. "I'll see you in a month, Tristan. Chow."

"Ya. See you later." and they hang up. Walking to the living room thinking over the plan Michelle came up with. Thinking 'it's a good plan and like all her plans are its fool proof.' Tristan just smiled as he sat down and flipped the TV on. 'I'll have you yet Joey. And this time you'll be coming to me.' Tristan thought as he started to laugh.


	3. chapter 2

A/N Here is the next chapter. Ok people I need to let you all in on something. Each month is going to be a new month until the month of may shows up in this story. However, if I put a letter i.e. chapter 1b then it's the same month just a new chapter. Also around March, April, and May I may do a week to week or day-by-day not sure. It all depends on what is going on by the time I get there. I hope you all understand that. Oh and when I do go into the next month I'll be naming the month and how long until the Wedding. Like last chapter was June 12 months to go. Well on with the show err story in this case.

Chapter 2 July 11 months to go.

It's the first of the month and Michelle is due to arrive in an hour. She couldn't wait. She'd be living with Kaiba and if it all worked out, as she hoped, she wouldn't be going back to the states. She was getting off, looked around, and spotted Joey. Michelle was wearing blue jeans, black short sleeve top with sunglasses on like a headband. Putting her bags down she hugged him.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Some bad news."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Someone bailed Tristan out."

"Oh my. I guess you're a little scared to be out then on your own."

"Ya. But with Seto around its all cool"

"So where is he?" Michelle asked as they got her luggage and walk outside.

"In the limo over there. He had a call to take. Even if the company is now Mokuba you can't keep him a way from it for very long." Joey said as they neared the limo. Ones there the driver took her bags and put them in the trunk Joey open the door for her and climbed next.

Seto was inside talking on the phone when the door opened. "I have to go Mokuba. Ya she's here. Ok. I'll see when we get home." Michelle climbed in and sat across from him will Joey sat next to him. "Seto this is Michelle Brown, and old friend of mine. Michelle Seto Kaiba. My…"

"Oh yes. Mr. Kaiba. I have read about you in the New York Times. It was amazing some of the stuff you do. Then on top of all that you had time to play a silly card game." That got both Joey and Seto. They both said "A SILLY CARD GAME."

"Michelle. It more then that."

"Oh please Joey. It's a bunch of cards with some of the ugliest looking things I have ever seen."

"Miss. Brown…."

"Oh please its Michelle. Miss Brown is too formal."

"Yes. Michelle. Duel Monster is all about strategy and trying to figure out the guy's next move."

"That is said for all card games and games as a whole. Maybe I just don't get." By now, they were about halfway there when Michelle's cell phone went off. "Excuse me." Answer "Hello. Michelle Brown speaking." Quiet for a few moments. "No. I said to send the paper Wednesday you jackass. If you screw up one of are the biggest clients I'll have you head on a sliver platter. You got that you jackass." Hangs up. Smiling "Sorry that was work."

"Do you call all your employees jackasses or what he special?"

"What? Oh, you mean Erin. No she's just my personal assent." By now they were at Kaiba Mansion. As she got out and walked inside, she said she was nice looking.

Right then Mokuba was climbing down the stairs and walked over to her. "Hi. I'm Mokuba. You must be Michelle Brown." Sticking out his hand for her to shake it. "Yes I am Michelle Brown and it nice to meet you Mokuba." All the while thinking as soon as move it your out. "Well I have had a long trip and somewhat Jet lag. If one of you would be so kind as to show me my room I would really be grateful." "This way Michelle." Joey said as he led her upstairs.

"I don't like her Seto. She has a hash look in her eyes." Mokuba said as soon as Michelle and Joey where out of earshot. "I know what you mean Mokuba. I'll have to keep a watch on her."

"This is your room. Mine and Seto's is down the hall and Mokuba's is right a cross from you."

"Thanks Joey. I'll be down around dinner time."

"Ok See you later." Joey said as he closed the door. Michelle waited a few moments then she pulled out her phone and dialed Tristan up. She wanted to make sure that he was all set for when the plan went into action. As soon as she got off, she unpacked and took a short nap.

Over a Tristan's house

Tristan was in the living room eating his dinner when the phone ran.

"Hello."

"Hey it me Michelle."

"I take it you at Kaiba's."

"Why else would I call?"

"I see. Don't worry as soon as your ready I'll do my part."

"Good. Plan Break up will happen very soon. Got go. With being, jet lag and all I want to take a nap. Chow."

"Bye." The hung up. Putting the phone up Tristan could help but smile. "Very soon Joey you'll be mine."

Over the course of the next few weeks Michelle, meet everyone. She got along great with Bakura, Marik and Malik. She was like one of the guys with them. Tea and she didn't hit off to well. Michelle got board with her friendship speeches with the first one. "Do you always talk about that or should I say preach at it? Man girl get a life. Not everything comes up roses." Bakura and Malik started to laugh will Marik just nodded his head. Tea just look shock that someone said that to her. Joey just looked at her and was thinking 'this is not the same Michelle I remember. She wouldn't have gotten a long with those guys.' Deciding to think about it later and take Michelle's mind off Tea decide to show her what Duel Monsters was all about.

After a few moments of it, she still didn't get and thought it still was a silly game. No matter what they did or showed her, she thought it was a silly game. She did have to like some of the moves they made and found some of the cards cool looking but over all she just thought of it as a silly game. "Come on Michelle. Just give a try. I'll even teacher how to play." Never being able to pass up a change to learn something new she gave it a go. They all found out that she had a talent for it and almost beat Yami. She knocked him down to 500 life points before he whipped out the rest of her 200 lifepoints.

"That was fun. Silly but fun."

"I knew you'd like it. Just had to give a go. Beside what do you have against silly?"

"Just haven't had much time for it that all."

"You sound like Seto." She just shrugged her shoulders and as if on cur, her cell phone rang. "I have to take this," she said as she head outside. Just as she opened the door, she answers it. They could all see her talking and who ever it was got her mad then the next moment she was smiling. The caught the last of it as she came in still on the phone. "Hey Joey does Kaiba have a computer I can use. One with a wed cam. Erin messed up a meeting and I have to fix it." "I'm sure he does. Do you remember how to get back?" Shaking her head yes, she turned around and headed back out saying, "Keep them there and set it up. I'll be on as soon as I can." with that the door closed and she started to jog back to Kaiba's.

Later that night around dinnertime, Seto was in his office and Michelle was in her room. They both were working. Mokuba and Joey sighed as they got up from the table and went to go get them. Mokuba went to get Michelle while Joey went to get Seto.

Mokuba was about to knock when he heard Michelle on the phone. "Tristan I'm telling you it will be fine. They don't think anything is going on. No. Yes, I did call duel monster silly but I don't see how that can lead to anything. Tristan when the time comes to break them up it will happen. I'll call you later." It was quiet for a few more moments before she said she had to go. Mokuba ran from the door after hearing this. She was talking to Tristan and they came up with a plan to break up Seto and Joey. He just turned to leave and to and tell Seto and Joey what he heard when Michelle opened her door.


	4. chapter 2 b

A/N Here is the next chapter. Ok now in this chapter a few drugs are talked about and one is used. I did some research because not being a drug user I know about nothing when it came to them. I went to and found the information there. Like I said, I don't do drugs and don't like them. I just thought they would help in the plot of the story. Ones again thanks for the review and please keep them coming I really like them. Well on with the story.

Chapter 2 part b (same month)

Mokuba heard the door open and turned to see Michelle standing there. There stood there starring at each other for what seem like forever until Joey called out to them from down the hall. Michelle, closing her door, walked past Mokuba and went to eat dinner. "You coming kid?" Michelle said with a smile "Its dinner time and if Joey the same as I remember him you have to get to the table and grab the food before he does." "Hey. What do you mean by that?" Joey said as they all walked to the dinning room. "That means you eat like a starving mutt." Seto said as he put an arm around Joey's waist while Joey gave a pout. Mokuba walk behind them not sure what do to.

Mokuba's POV

If Michelle knows that I know then she sure isn't acting like it. She just looked at me and smiled and talks as if I hadn't heard anything then left when Joey called us. Now here we are sitting down eating dinner and she just keeping it up. What's with her? She has to know but I cannot just say anything now about it. Maybe I should ask her about it after dinner then tell Seto and Joey. Maybe I miss heard who she was talking to and about? Maybe she was talking to someone else about Tristan. No, I heard her say his name as if she was talking to him not about him. In addition, if I confront her about she might deny it. My best bet is to tell Joey and Seto. After dinner, I will.

Normal POV

Mokuba just sat at the dinner table thinking what do to while Michelle and the other sat and talk while eating. Michelle knows that Mokuba know.

Michelle' POV

That brat knows. He has to. He was right out side my door. Probably to come and get me for dinner but heard my phone call. I'll give him brains for not asking about it now. But I need to get to him before he tells any one. Joey may not believe him but Kaiba….I not so sure? I mean that his brother. I just him to keep quiet about it. Beside ones he sees how much better I am for Kaiba then Joey, he'll be glad he didn't say anything.

Normal POV

Seto and Joey know something was wrong with Mokuba but couldn't get him to say what it was. He keeps saying he was fine but you could tell he wasn't. He wasn't eating very much and when it was time for desert, he didn't want any. He said he was tired and wanted to go to his room. Michelle knows she was going to have to talk to him herself. After dinner, she went up to his room.

When she got there, she knocks and heard him say come in. She opens the door and looked around. It looked like a boy's room. Next to the door to the right was a TV with a ps2 that Mokuba was playing. The wall next to that was the closet. His bed was in the middle up against the wall. Next to the bed on the right (if you where sitting on the bed it would be your right) was a nightstand. Up aginst the wall to Michelle's left was a dresser. The wall has had pin ups of sport players and swimsuit model.

Michelle walks over to the TV and turned it and the ps2 off. "Hey what did you do that for?"

"So we can talk. I noticed you didn't eat too much at dinner tonight. May I ask way?"

Mokuba gave her the Kaiba glare (if you don't know what that is just watch the show and watch when Seto glares that is what I'm talking about) "I think you know why."

"So you heard my phone call. Well you know if you keep my secret I'll keep yours"

"Mine? What secret? I don't have any."

"Or so these aren't yours?" Michelle said as she held up to bags that had what looked like drugs. "I thought they were? I found them outside your door. I just assumed you dropped them." Michelle said with a sweet innocent voice but a face that show anything but innocent in it. Mokuba just looked at her with wide eyes. "That isn't mine and you know it." He said with venom in his voice.

"Well see if you tell Kaiba and or Joey about me phone call…well lets say Seto will know about your drug problems." She said with an evil grin on her face and an evil glint in her eye.

Michelle's POV

I have him. I know I do. He wont say a word to his brother or Joey. His to scare to tell. I can tell he is. He may not act like it but he is.

"All Seto would have to do is make me take a drug test and that would prove I don't do drugs." So the boy thinks he can out think me. Well let's see how he gets out of this one. "That is true but what would he do if he found drugs in your system. He would be hurt and blow up. Don't you think?"

"Only if he found drugs in my system but I don't so I don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh but you do." I said as I pulled out needle, took the cap off tap it to get the air bubbles out and squit some out of it. I looked at him with a smile. "Now this is Morphine. Normally a person on shots up 25 mg but I have 50 mg. I hope I don't kill ya giving you all of this." I said as I walk to him and grabbed his arm holding it tightly. Luckily, for me anyway, he was wearing a short sleeve shirt. "This might hurt." I said as I put the needle in his arm. As I pushed the drug into him, I could see the scared looked on his face. "Now this stuff will stay in your system for sometime like months. So don't even think about tell anyone about my phone call. With the drug in your system no would believe you any ways." I said as I pulled the needle out, caped it turned and left. That wasn't to hard to talk to him. I said with a smile on my lips as I walk to my room.

Mokuba's POV.

Now what? She just drugged me with Morphine has to bag of something that looked like Marijuana and some kind of pills. Seto would never believe me now. That was the last thing I remember thinking as I passed out.

Normal POV.

Joey and Seto were downstairs watching a movie when Michelle came down again after going to her room. "Hi, guys. What are you watching?"

"It's the Alien Legacy. All four movies. Want to watch with us?"

"No thanks Joey. Don't like them." Michelle said as she shook her head. "Are you sure?" Seto ask trying to be civil to her. Seto really didn't like her. He wasn't sure why. She was attractive in her jeans and short sleeve pink top but there was something about her that put him off. 'As soon as the wedding is over she's out of here' Seto thought to himself. Shaking her head no, she said she was only going to get something to drink then she had to go but to work in her room. "Oh and Seto. Thanks again for loaning me that computer. I didn't bring mine because I on a vacation." She said after she got her soda and started to walk back to her room. She was about halfway up the stairs when she heard Seto say, "After this I'm going to check on Mokuba. He didn't eat and he seemed to have something on his mind." "Oh don't worry about him. I just check in on him. He seems to be just fine. Ever happy you can say." Michelle said as she walked up the rest of the stairs and went to her room.

Seto's POV

She just checked on him. Now why would she do that? Something up. It has to be. But she's a friend of Joey's. That I don't get. How can she be a friend? She's nothing like Yugi or the rest of the gang. At lest she isn't like friendship girl. Not sure who I dislike more Michelle or friendship girl. What is her name again? Why do I care? Oh well. I smiled as Joey just turned his head again and buried into my chest. He likes this movie but when the gross part happens, he always does this. I love these kind of movies for that simple reason. I put my arm around him and use my other hand to lift his head and smile at him as I give a sweet kiss. "It ok now. The scene is over." I said as I see him smile at me then turn to watch it again. I tighten my hold on him to let him know that I will always be here to protect him. He is my puppy after all and as a good master, I will protect him. Always.

Normal POV

As they sat there watching the movie, Mokuba was starting to wake up from passing out of the drug and was the only one who had an idea of what measure Michelle was willing to go to get what she wanted. Now if only Mokuba could do something to stop her. But what. She just drugged him and he knows that for a while the drug would be in his system. And there was the change she would do it again. What could he do? How could help his brother and so do be his other brother. (in other words people his soon be brother-in-law).


	5. chapter 3

A/N Here is the next chapter. Ok now I don't know how long the effects of a drug last. Therefore, for my story were going to say it last for a while. Like a month or more. If this is wrong please let me know and I will make the changes. Ok people there is a part that I make a reference to Gravitation. If you don't know what I am talking about then email me or leave in your review and I will answer any question about it. This is one of the longest I have ever written. Its 10 pages long on Microsoft works. I hope you all like it. Thanks ones again for the reviews and as all way on with the story.

Oh as always don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Gravitation even if I want to.

Chapter 3 August 10 months to go.

Around the 2 week into August, they had to go to school and register. They went to the high school, got themselves, and enter Michelle. Then they went to middle school to register Mokuba. While they were there, they saw Serenity.

"Serenity?"

"Big brother. I'm so glad I found you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mom said I can go to school here if I can find a place to stay while I'm here." Joey turned around and looked at Seto with his puppy dog eyes and without saying a word Seto agreed. "Of course she can stay with us."

"Really. Thanks Kaiba."

"Ya Thanks Seto. This is great. You'll be able to come to the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

Serenity nods yes.

"Sorry. Ya Seto asked me to marry him and I said yes." Then after register her and Mokuba, who wasn't feeling to well stay at home with Michelle, they climb in the car and that is when Joey told everything that happen to him with Tristan and why him and Seto are getting married. "Wow. I don't know what to say. I'm happy for you too but I sad about the whole Tristan thing. I'm surprised that he did that to you. Well at lest his in jail and come after you know."

"Well. You see Serenity the thing is that Tristan is out on bail. Not sure who did it or why."

"Oh no. Has he come after you yet?"

"No he hasn't and I won't let him." Kaiba said as he put an arm around Joey and pulled him close. "I almost lost him to Tristan ones and I won't let that happen again." Joey just snuggled into Seto's arm. Serenity just smiled.

At the Mansion

Mokuba wasn't feeling too good. He was still feeling the effects the drug. As the day passed, it got better and better but still wasn't feeling fine. He went around the house in a depressed state and very fidgeted. He had to fight the fact that he wanted more of it. There were times he would find himself out side of Michelle door about to knock to ask for some more. In fact, he heard himself do just that. Michelle looked at him with a grin on her face. "More you say? You want to shot up again." That snapped him out of it and walk away.

Mokuba's POV

I can't believe I just asked her to get me more. I just got shot up ones and I'm asking for more. No wonder they say just say no. Man that sounded corny. Need to find something do to. Need to keep my mind off of it but what can I do. I could go to my room and play games but I've bet them all. I don't want to do that. So now what. I hope Seto comes home soon. Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe the reason he works or at lest use to work so much is because he doesn't want to be home. Maybe the reason he doesn't want to be home is me. Maybe he doesn't like me any more. No my big brother loves me.

Normal POV

Mokuba was in his room by now pacing back and forth, waiting for his brother to come home. He went from feeling happy, to worry, to depressed in a matter of seconds. He was always moving around. It was like he couldn't be still. He had just walked by his window when he saw the limo pull up and Seto, Joey and Serenity came out. "Serenity? What is she doing here? She doesn't live in Domino City?" He walked out of his room and down the stairs to the front door.

Serenity had just walked in when Mokuba walked down. "Hey Mokuba how are you doing?"

"Doing ok. What about you? And why are you here?"

"I'm going to the Jr. High and I'll be living here with you guys because I don't' have anywhere else to go."

"What?" Michelle had come out of her room when she heard Serenity voice and came downstairs to see what was going on. "But what about your mom?"

"Mom is the one who said I could. She really doesn't mind Michelle. Beside I'm glad I came. That way I get to see my big brother get married. Why is that a problem for you?"

"No that all. Just didn't think you would be here that is all." 'Great another brat to take care off. Oh well if it work on Mokuba then it will work on Serenity. She will be easier to keep quiet.' Michelle thought as she smile and listen to what the other were saying.

Everyone that was under the Kaiba roof was now register for school that would start in 1 week. At the end of August. They had gotten a list of supplies they were going to need and what not. Seto said that they all would go shopping tomorrow but right now, he had work to do. It also would give Serenity a change to relax. Being that she didn't know where she would be staying she only brought a small duffel bag and a book bag for school. Therefore, she didn't have a whole lot of unpacking to do. That would be anther thing to shop for. Clothes for Serenity. Michelle seemed more the willing to help her out in that department so none of the guys had to.

The next day

Michelle and Serenity where in the clothing store in the mall picking out some outfits and buy school uniforms for school. While Serenity was in one changing room Michelle was in anther one when her phone went off.

"Hello Michelle Brown speaking."

"Hey its me Tristan."

Lowing her voice some. "Tristan what do you want?"

"I want to know how everything going. Is Mokuba keeping quite?"

"Yes. I told you that the drugs are working." (they talked about 3 days after she drugged him) "Just want to make sure."

"Will you quite worrying. I'll let you know a soon as I brake them up so you can do your think with Joey."

"Ok. Bye."

"Chow" and with that Michelle hung up the phone.

In the stall next to Michelle, Serenity heard everything. 'She is trying to break them up? But why? And whom did she drug? What did she use? I need to talk to Mokuba about this?' Serenity was walking out of the stall still thinking when she bumps into Michelle. "Oh. Sorry about that Michelle. Didn't see you there."

"I see. You look like you where thinking. What was it about?"

"Oh my brother and Kaiba. They seem so happy together. Don't you think?"

"Yes. But I don't know why they are rushing this. I mean getting married at so young of ages."

"They are waiting until next year and out of school. I don't see why not. They love each other very much."

"Maybe." Michelle said as they paid for the stuff (Kaiba gave Serenity some money while Michelle make her own.) They walked passed a music story and Michelle said she want to see something. They walked in and Michelle was looking up some cds. "What are you looking for?"

"My company decides to send some of the Artist we have signed to Japan and to expanded there popularly and I want to see if they have any cd of them here. Oh here we go. It looks like a few are here. I'll have to see about the sales later. At lest they are here."

"So you work for a music recording company.?"

"Nope I own one." (Ok people think of her as Tohma from Gravitation. Minus the keyboarding part and the being in a band part. Or and being married. Beside that, she more or less likes that business wise. Ok people) "It is a lot of work but the rewards are great."

"I take you have a lot of names signed on."

"Yep. Some big ones to." Michelle said as they walked out. She went on to list some. (People you can make up the list in your heads I don't know a whole lot of what is big right now.)

They met the guys at the food court. They had done all there shopping for school and what nots and where getting something to eat. They talk about all different kinds of things. The main topic was school. Michelle used to live in Japan but her family moved to the States before starting school there so she doesn't know what its like. They talk about it for a while and the only thing Michelle didn't like was having to have to wear a uniform. She was used to being able to wear whatever she felt like to school. This is was new and was something she would have to get used to.

After they got home and had dinner and everyone was, going to sleep Serenity was still a wake. She couldn't stop replaying the part of the conversation she heard Michelle have with Tristan. 'Joey did say he was out. I wonder if it was Michelle who bailed him out. If she wants them broken up then she would have to if Tristan is part of the plan. But what are they planning on during and when? I'm going to need help to caught her. I cannot just go and tell Joey or Kaiba. If I do, she might do something to me. I will need evidence to prove it to them. But what? And when does she plan to strake? She being leaving here for a month. I have to talk to Mokuba about this.' Serenity decides tomorrow night she would. That way there would be know way of Michelle coming in on them.

The next night

After an uneventful day, Serenity waited until everyone was a sleep. She went to Michelle's room and opened it just enough to make sure she was a sleep. Then after closing it quietly, she went to Mokuba's room. She knocked softly not wanting to wake anyone else up. Mokuba open the door and was rubbing his eyes. "What don't you know how late it is?"

"Ya. Can I come in I need to talk to you/"

"Sure." He said with a yawn and move to the side to let her in. After talk for close to two hours, they weren't any close to coming up with a plan. "Why are you rejected all my plans?"

"Because I have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell anyone what going on. I might be in trouble for talking about it with you."

"What do you mean?" Serenity eyes grew wide as she derived a conclusion. "It was you that she drugged. Isn't?"

"Yep….How did you find out?"

"I over heard a phone call she had with Tristan I think."

"He called her didn't he?"

"Yep. All she said if that drugging him was keeping him quiet or something like that. Why don't you just tell what happen?"

"Serenity thinks of it this way. I have morphine in my system. I go to Seto and tell him what's going on. All Michelle would have to do is show him the two bags she has of drugs and say she found them outside my door. If I say they aren't' mine and one of us tell Seto to make me take a drug test and see that there is a drug in my system, who do you think his going to believe?"

"Tell him what happened. Tell him she forced you."

"It wouldn't work." He said shaking his head no. Serenity knows he was just scared of how his big brother would react. She may not say anything if she was in his shoes.

After a while, she went back to her room to think. Never knowing someone heard every word they said. 'So. She is up to something and drug Master Mokuba. Well they are going to need help to be rid of her and to keep Master Kaiba and Master Joey together. I'll have to tell the staff about this and get them to help these two little ones.


	6. chapter 4

A/N Here is the next chapter. Ok people now that everyone is here in the story we can start the story now. Sorry it took so many chapters to do it. Now for it to begin. Also, I want you all to help me with something. Should the wedding be at night or during the day? Let me know ok. Also as for the guy who heard the kids, you find out later maybe. Ok own with the story.

Chapter 4 September 9 months to go.

School was now in full swing. Every morning 5 people instead of just two where leaving for school. It took a while to get use to so many to be going at one time to the same place. They dropped Mokuba and Serenity off at the Jr. High School then when to there school. Seto and Joey had ever class together and Michelle had first and sixth with them. Luckily, for her Tea was in all of her class. She seemed more then willing to show Michelle to all the classes the first day of school. Michelle didn't need her to after the frist day and made sure Tea know this.

The first half of the school day was ok. Michelle was flirting with many of the guys there. This was a new side of her that Joey had never seen before. The last time he saw her she was very shy. Now it's like moving to the states had made her open up like a butterfly who was now spreading her wings and looking for the right flower to suck the nectar from. Joey couldn't get over how much she has change. And on top of all that, she was in the music business. She had wrote him and told him about when it first took off and he was impress by how well she had done. It was like looking a female version of Seto Kaiba. Joey was sitting down at the table with Yugi and the others waiting for Seto to get there. Michelle was at another table talking to some of the guys there. Joey just looked at here and shook his head. "What wrong Joey?"

"Nothing Yugi. It just Michelle. This is a whole new side of her and I just can't seem to get over it."

Just then, Seto walked in. He looked around, saw Joey, and smiled as he got his boyfriend's eyes and started to walk over to him. Michelle looked up to see who walked in. She watched him walk passed her and not even look at her. This was not right. Every guys notice her. Well maybe it was because she was leaving at his house and he saw all the time. She thought. Tonight was the nigh to put her plan into action.

Seto walked over to Joey and in front of everyone gave him a kiss. It was short but sweet. That was one of the things Joey loved about him. He didn't care who was watching and did what ever he wanted. "Where have you been? We walked out at the same time but I got here before you."

"That is because stuff they want to call food and like all puppy you followed your stomach."

sticks out his tongue "I do not" Joey couldn't keep the smile off his face. For that matter, Seto couldn't help smile. For the rest of lunch they all talk about everything from duel monster to the up coming wedding. The wedding they hadn't done any kind of planning for. They didn't even know if they wanted during the day or at night, where to have, who do it (like a preacher or someone like that); they hadn't even come up with a guess list or what to do at the reception. "You guys do know that you have to start thinking about it soon"

"We know this Ryou."

"Come on Seto be nice. He does have a point."

"I know. I been busy."

"I thought you gave the company to Mokuba?"

"He just a kid."

"You said you took it over at his age?"

"I did."

"So…..what the different?"

"He what me to take it back over."

"Oh he did did he?"

"Yes."

"So if I ask him this he'll say yes?"

"Yes he will."

"Speaking of which have you notices anything different about him."

"Yes I have. He not as hyper as he always is. In fact, he has been acting different. Like he wants to say something but is scared to say anything."

"I wonder what it is. Maybe he'll tell me or Serenity." The gang keeps moving there heads back and forth like you do a tennis game.

While the gang's head was moving back and forth, Michelle was listening to it. 'So they know something wrong. It doesn't matter; I will have Seto all to myself after tonight. There is no way the Wheelers will stay after today.' Michelle was thinking as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the beginning of the rest of the school day.

At the Jr. High at lunch time

Serenity and Mokuba where sitting together eating lunch. Serenity know what was wrong and how scared Mokuba was on his big brother being mad at him. "You know Mokuba we can talk here about what going on without worrying about Michelle knowing."

"True. Still what could we do? We don't even know when she going to strake?"

"True. It will have to be soon. All I know is that know matter what she does I wont leave you there to leave with her."

smiles at here "Thanks Serenity. That means a lot. But what if she comes after you next if you do stay?"

"Let her. I don't care what she does to me. I want my big brother happy and if that means marring your big brother then I'll do anything I can to make sure that happens." They spend the rest of the time coming up with a plan. They came up with two plans not knowing that they would have to use plan B as soon as tonight.

School was over and they where on there way home. They where all talking about the fast approaching wedding. They all agreed that Yugi and the gang where coming and that Yugi would be Joey's best man and Yami would be Seto's best man. Mokuba and Serenity said that they would be in the audience with Michelle. They still had a lot to do and figure out how to do it.

At the Mansion

The guy who heard the kids had told everyone what was going on and what he wanted them to do. All they had to do was to keep an eye on Miss. Brown and if you saw she was about to do something find a way to stop it without looking like that was what they where doing. The staff who also didn't like Miss. Brown but loved Master Joey where more then willing to help out Master Kaiba and Master Joey. They all know there part and what to do. Just then Master Kaiba and the rest pulled in and they went back to there everyday jobs. They would help keep the soon to be happy family together but never got the change to.

Later that night.

Michelle was in her room. It was after dinner and time to put her plan into action. She walked to Kaiba and Joey's room and waited until Joey had left before going in. knocking "Kaiba can I come in?"

opening the door "What do you want"

"Oh nothing just wanted to see you." Walks past him into their room. (Seto and Joey's room)

"Oh. What did you want to see me for?"

turning around and looks at him "This." Walks up to Kaiba and kisses him.Michelle had pulled Kaiba on top of her in the bed to make it look like Kaiba pushed her down and started to kiss her. Just then, Joey walked in.

wide-eyed and shocked "S S S Seto?"

jerking away looking at him "Joey. Its not what it looks like."

"Oh really. It look like you where kissing her."

"No. Joey I didn't. She kissed me."

Joey's eyes fell on Michelle and looked at her with eyes that where asking her if this was true. "Joey, you know me. I wouldn't kiss someone else's man."

"Well…Michelle I don't know you as well as I used to."

"I may have changed but I wouldn't kiss another man's man." Joey just stands there not sure whom to believe. "Joey! You not believing her lie are you?"

"I I I don't know what to believe." Joey said as he dropped his head. "I need time to think." He said as he turned and left. "JOEY!" Seto screamed as he chased after him. However, it was too late. Joey had already left the house and ran into the cold dark night.

Seto's POV

'I can't believe that bitch. She just kissed me and then lied to Joey about it. On top of it all, Joey acts as if he believes her. GRRR. I almost lost him ones and I won't again. Not to this bitch I won't.' I thought as I walked back up to are room. I see Michelle still seating on are bed. "I want you out of this house by the time I get back with MY puppy."

"Why must you?"

"Why must I what?"

"Go after him. Like you said he nothing but a mutt and you are better off without him."

"He is not a mutt. His a puppy and I am better WITH him."

"Oh come on. Beside you don't even know where he went."

"I have a few places in mind." I said as I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. Little did I know what I would fine when I did find him.

Normal POV

Michelle was making a phone call to Tristan while Seto was out looking for him. "Hey Tristan my part is done. It's your turn now."

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

"The last place Kaiba would look for I guess."

"I know where that would be." With that Tristan hung up and when to where Joey was. At the same time, Seto was at Yugi's. However, Joey wasn't there. He then tried Duke's, Merik's, Ryou's and Tea's but he wasn't at any of them and now they all new. That he hated. Especially telling Tea. She went into one of her friendship speeches. That took an hour of his time to get her to shut up so he could leave.

At Joey's apartment

Joey was in his old room sitting on his bed with his legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around then and his head lying on his knees when he heard the door open. "I don't feel like talking Seto. I still have a lot to think about."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Kaiba now is it" Joey head shot up as he saw Tristan standing there looking at him. "Tristan what are you doing here?"

"I was walking by when I saw you run in here. What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Joey. smiles it's me Tristan your old pal."

snots "My old pal who tried to rape me."

"Listen Joey. I'm sorry about that. I don't know what got into me. I was upset I guess and I know that not an excuses. There is no excuses for what I did. I want to say I'm sorry." Joey just looked up at Tristan who was still standing in the doorway. Joey nodded his head and Tristan came in, walked over to the other side of the bed, and climbed on next to Joey. Joey at first scoot away a few inches but Tristan put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "So tell me what happen." And Joey did.

Seto was driving around thinking of where his puppy would be then it hit him. "His apartment." Doing a u-turn Seto speed off toward to him. When he got there, he ran up the stairs and ran in. He hears Joey talking but not sure to whom at first until he hear the guys name. "Tristan I don't know what to do or believe."

"Well if it was me I would believe Michelle. You know her a lot longer then you know Kaiba."

"Ya but I love Seto with all my heart and Michelle has changed a lot."

"Maybe but Kaiba is know for playing tricks like this on you." Tristan answered as he pulled him into a hug. Seto saw and heard everything. He stands at the door and thinks 'He said he loves me. He loves me all his heart. But he feels betrayed. He turned around and started to leave. 'I'll get her to tell him the truth to Joey. Please wait for me puppy' Kaiba would later wish he hadn't left Joey alone with Tristan.


	7. chapter 5

A/N Here is the next chapter. Ok people this is not best one. I had a hard time writing it. I will say its crap. I hope you all like it. If not I will understand. Oh thanks to Shinigama709 and her friend Delta (hope I spelled there screen names right (also if you haven't read it started with snow by shinigama709 do so it's great)) for the costume ideas. It helps a lot. Thanks guys.

Chapter 5 October 8 months to go

After Seto left and got Michelle, he went back to Joey's apartment but they weren't there. Then they went to Tristan's and Tristan and Joey weren't there as well. He didn't know where they were. To make matters worse he had missed school for most of the month. It the last week of October and he hasn't seen him. He went to all of his friends and they haven't seen or heard from him. Seto was starting to get scared.

Seto was in his room sitting on his bed thinking of his puppy. Wishing he had him in his arms. The only thing he had was Joey's Christmas gift. He knows it's was early but when he saw it he had to get and now he will never be able to give it to him or at lest that is how it is looking. "Where are you pup? Why haven't you at lest call Yugi or me? Or anyone? Please come home." Seto said to know one. He didn't know that his pup's sister was there in his room. "Kaiba. I'm sure my big brother will come back as soon as he can." Seto, who had tears in his eyes, looked up at Serenity. "I hope your right."

Over with Tristan and Joey in the countryside

Joey was in his room. He was feeling bad for not telling anyone where he was but he didn't want Seto to find him. Not yet. He still had not gotten over what he saw. Now there was Tristan.

Tristan was being real supportive. Wasn't pushing him into anything. In fact, it was his idea that they go to a house his family had in the country. It wasn't too big or on a lot of land. It was only a two-bedroom house but it was cozy and felt like a home. There was a living room when you first walked in with a bedroom next to it to the left. In front of the living (if you look straight ahead) was the dinning room. In front of that was the other room. To the left of the dinning room was the kitchen and to the right of the kitchen was the bathroom.

There wasn't a whole lot in the place. In Joey's room (the one next to the living room) was a bed up against the wall with a window across from the door and a closet across from the bed. Next to the door to the left was a dresser and that was it. In the living room was couch up against the wall in front of the window to the right of the door (when you first walk in) and TV across from the couch. In the dinning room was a table with four chairs in the middle of the room. In the kitchen were your basics, stove, refrigerator, cabinets, and draws. In the bathroom was a tub/shower, sink and a toilet.

Joey was in his room lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about what happen so far. How he got to where he was. All he knows was that he loved Seto Kaiba with all his heart. However, he felt like he betrayed when he found him kissing Michelle.

Then there was Michelle. Michelle Brown. She has changes so much. She used to be sweet little shy girl that hung out with Joey and Tristan back before they started school. They all met at the park and use to play together all the time. However, she moved the summer before they all would have started school together. They keep in touch with letters and phone calls at first. But as time went they became less and lesss. Now she was back. And she was flirting with every guy she sees. Joey didn't care about that but when he saw them kissing he got mad. Seto was his and she just moved in and took him away. Even if what she said was true about him kissing her then why didn't she push him away. "Why did they do that to me?" Joey said as he felt tears in his eyes again. "Did I do something wrong? Does Seto not love me any more or even at all?" Joey rolled over on to his stomach, buried his head into the pillow, and cried his eyes out yet again.

Tristan was in the living room listen to his love cry again and there was nothing he can do. He knows why and he knows he was part of it. He felt somewhat guilty but he was able to push that feeling down and smile whenever he thought about the boy in the other room. He wish that he could take a way Joey's pain but he know that he would have to wait until he was over him, Kaiba. Tristan was positive that he would be to. Tristan thought that maybe if they got out that it would help. Knocking on the door, he heard Joey say come in. Open the door he saw Joey on his stomach with face looking out the window. "Joey I was going out to eat. I want to know if you want to come with me.'

"Where are you going?" Joey wasn't looking at him still looking out the window.

"I'm not sure. Is there a place you want to go?"

'To see Seto.' he thought "Not really. I'll just fine something here."

sigh "Come on Joey. You haven't left the house since the day we came and you hardly come out of your room. It would do you some good."

"Maybe." Joey said has he turned at look at Tristan.

After showering and changing, they went out and back to the city. They went to a nice restaurant. They where sitting down eating when Joey looked around and was having a good time. He was talking and laughing. It was like the old days when it was just Tristan and him. They talk about everything inclining the old days. Joey was talking to Tristan and happens to look over at a table and stop. "Tristan can we go home. I'm not feeling so good."

"What why?"

"I just am." Tristan turned around and looks at what or more whom he was looking at. 'Kaiba. He would have to show up.' "Sure Joey. Let's go." After paying the bill, they got up and left.

Seto and the rest had decided to go out to eat and pick the same place that Tristan and Joey went to. The just got seated when Seto looked up and saw Joey with Tristan leaving. Joey turned and looked at him and made eye contact as he walked by. They each could see longing, loneliness, and behind all of that love. The love they had for each other was still there but was hiding behind other feelings. Seto turned in his seat and watch him walk out. "I'll be back." He said as he got up and walked out side. However, when he got there, it was too late. They where in there car and driving away. "Damn it."

Michelle narrows her eyes when Seto got up and left. The kids saw it and knew she was up to something or at the very lest didn't like it. The kids had gotten together earlier with the staff that day and combine there plans. The found out that butler had over heard them and the staff want to help.

While they where out one of the made was going through Michelle stuff but heard them pull in and put everything back the way, it was and left before Michelle even came in the door.

Later that same night the maid went to Serenity and Mokuba and reported that she hadn't found anything yet but would keep it up tomorrow with them at school. Mokuba was worried what would happen should Michelle found out what they where up to and Serenity was worried where her brother is and how to get him back home.

Two days later Oct. 25th

Joey's POV

I just came back from dropping off Seto's gift. I maybe hurt at what they did to me but I still love him. In addition, it's only right to get him something or in this case make him something.

I spent all day looking for something to get him but I couldn't find anything. I mean what do you get the guy who has everything already. I couldn't find anything so I went home and started to carve something out of wood. As I did I keep thinking about Seto.

By the time I stop to look at what I had carved, I saw a dragon. So I grabbed my painting set I pick up while I was at the mall, I can paint as well, I started to painted the right shade of light blue. While I set it a side to dry, I picked up a piece of paper and made a card to go with it. After the dragon was dry, I wrapped it and took them to Seto's place.

Making sure that Seto didn't see me I dropped off the gift and card. As I walked out of the gate and it closed, I stop and starred ahead. I couldn't turn around, because I knew if I did I would run back to him and at the same time I had a felling that I would never go thought those gates again. Not like this. Not as Seto's Pup.

Seto's POV

I was in my office at home when a made came in. "Mr. Kaiba sir? This came for you. It was from Mr. Wheeler. He just droped it off." She said as I snapped my head up and looked at her then the gift. As I stood up and walk to her I took the gift from her. Ones I dismissed her I open it up. I found a wood carved Blue eye white dragon painted in the right colors. As I looked it over, I saw a piece of paper fall to the floor. After picking it up, I read it.

Seto,

I hope you like your gift. I handcrafted it. I don't care what you do with it; I just had to make you something for your birthday. Happy birthday and I still love you.

Love,

Joey

I just starred at the note thinking 'Does he really think I hate him now?' I looked back at the dragon and held it gently in my hands as if it was Joey I was holding. Not wanting to let go of it. It was like a lifeline. My only thing that connected me to Joey or at lest that is how I was acting.

Normal POV

Later that night around 7 o'clock, Kaiba was in the living room with everyone, including Yugi and gang, having his birthday party. Mokuba had planed it before Joey had left so they all decided to go throw with it. Seto wished they hadn't. Because he never felt so a lone on his birthday like he did on this one.

Halloween night.

Everyone likes to dress up for Halloween and go door to door to get candy or if you're a Kaiba throw a costume ball. Joey wanted to go to see Seto, but didn't want Seto to know he was there. Therefore, him and Tristan went to a costume store and found some costumes for them. They were looking thought the costumes when Tristan found a cat costume. "Hey Joey here you go." He said holding it out for Joey to see.

"Not in a million years."

"Awww come on."

"Hell no. Why not you?"

"As you said hell no." They keep looking and came across a bar bouncer costume for Tristan and a skater boy costume for Joey. They paid for them and left.

That night at the ball, Joey and Tristan showed up and looked around. They saw all of there friends having fun. They where there for an hour or so when Joey saw Seto. He was dressed up in the traditional robes of a Japanese lord and Michelle that of a Japanese lady. They look perfect together. Not even Joey could not denial that. "Tristan I'm ready to go home. I saw what I wanted to see." Tristan saw Joey was looking at and had to grin. 'Things are going as planed' "Ok Joey if your sure."

Seto was walking around with Michelle on his arm and wasn't happy about this.

"Must you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hang on my arm."

"Isn't that my place as a lady?"

"You are no lady."

"Oh and who would like to have hanging off your arm, Joey?"

"Yes." Seto said with his eyes narrow. "And if you know where he is, you better tell."

"Now why would I know?" Michelle said with mock innocents. Seto just turned away from her and removed her arm from his. Michelle didn't like this. As he looked around he saw a skater boy and a bar bouncer heading to the door. The skater boy turned and Seto saw whom it was. 'It's my pup' Seto thought as he started to run and push his way throw the crowd. "Joey wait!" Seto cried as Joey got to the door. Instead of stopping, he increased his speed, was out the door, and in Tristan's car before Seto could get to him.

Joey was getting his coat when he heard Seto call out to him. Something told him to stop and talk to him but Tristan said that if they wanted to leave now they need to hurry. Joey just increased his speed and almost jumped in the car and they drove off just as Seto got to his door and looked at him and ones again there eyes locked but this time in Joey's eyes there was nothing. They showed nothing at all. There was no love, no longing, no hate, nothing. Just empty eyes that showed nothing at all and that scared Seto to death.

"I think that was a bad idea. Coming here." Joey said as they where driving down the highway back to the countryside. "Maybe. Did you get the answers you were looking for tonight." "Yes I did. You where right Tristan. Seto never did love me. He was just using me." Joey said. Tristan looked worry for his friend but on the inside, he was all smiles. 'Now your mine Joey. All mine.'


	8. chapter 6

A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them up and I hope you like this chapter. And your right sis you're not that mean. You're meaner J/king Does anyone know if Japan has anything like what we call country or the countryside just wondering. You guys may hate how I ended this chapter. In fact, I'm sure some of you will. Ok on with the story.

Chapter 6 November 7 months to go

Seto was in class looking a head but not hearing the teacher or the lesson she was teaching. It was health class. The very same class that brought them together right around a year ago. He turned and looks at Joey's empty desk, wishing with all his heart that he were there. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in his eyes the last time he saw him. It was at his Halloween Ball and when he saw him he looked like he was about to leaving, calling out to him hoping he would stop.

flashback

Seto got to his door and looked at him and ones again there eyes locked but this time in Joey's eyes there was nothing. They showed nothing at all. There was no love, no longing, no hate, nothing. Just empty eyes that showed nothing at all.

end flashback

Nothing, there was nothing in his eyes. 'Why didn't I see anything in his eyes? When we used to fight, I saw fire in them. I use to think it was the hate for me but then I found out it was love he was trying to cover up. But last time. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.' Seto thought as he keeps looking at Joey's desk.

"Mr. Kaiba." The teacher asks as she slammed her ruler on his desk to get his attention. "Will you please answer the question?"

"Ummm."

"If I were you I would pay attention for now on."

'Bitch' "Yes ma am" Kaiba said as he turned and acted as if he was paying attention. Ones again he mind went back to Joey and wondering where he was and what he was up to.

Out in the countryside

Joey was in his room doing his schoolwork. Some how Tristan was able to work it out that he would have all of his assignment brought to him by someone and that same someone would hand in the ones he got done. Who ever it was had all of his lesson and notes typed up so he wasn't able to tell if it was a friend of his or not. He remembers how he was telling Tristan how he needed to go back to school but didn't want to.

flashback about 1 week ago not long after the ball and Joey's POV

Tristan and I where sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie when I realized that I had missed around a month of school. "Man this sucks."

"What does Joey?"

"This Monday I have to go back to school."

"Who said?"

"I have to if I don't want to flunk. Also it my last year. Yours too."

"Ya. So why don't you want to go back?"

"Seto."

"So what do you want to about it?"

"Go back I guess. I'll have to."

"Nope. I have my stuff brought to me. Part of being on parole. Can't go on school grounds or anywhere you are."

"You mean, you're not a loud around me?"

"After what I did to you, you better believe it."

"What going to happen if your parole officer founds out about this?"

"I'll be sent back to jail. But I don't care. My bud needs me so I willing to chance it. Anyway, back to you and school. If you want, I can have someone go around, get your assignments, and bring you notes and what not. If you want."

"Ya thanks Tristan. That would be great I don't want to see Set errrr Kaiba anymore or for as long I can get away with it." Joey said as he rested his head on Tristan's shoulder as they finished the movie.

end flashback

Tristan was able to get my stuff I just wish I know who it was. Tristan said it was just some kid from school. Some girl that the school picked to do it. How in the world he got the school to go along with this I'll never know. Oh well I need to get this math done.

Normal POV

While Joey was in his room, doing his homework Tristan was finishing his up in the dinning room when his cell phone rang. Looking at the number, he turned up the radio he had on for background noise and went into his room. "Hello."

"Tristan it's me Michelle."

"Ya. What do you want?"

"I want to see how everything was going over there?"

"Fine. In fact, I think his just about over Kaiba. At lest he stops calling him Seto and is back to calling him Kaiba. When we talk about him it's like old times."

"At lest one of them is going to plan."

"Let me guess. Kaiba is getting over Joey?"

"No. All he does is mope around missing him. That is when his is home. He spends as much time as he can at Kaiba Corp. Sometime he just comes home to eat and go to bed and then gets up early the next day and is off to work."

"From what I remember and was told that what he was like."

"Oh well. I get him one way or another. Got to go. Taking the brats out."

"Ok. Bye."

"Chow." With that, Michelle hung up. Tristan opens the door and found Joey still in his room doing his schoolwork. He walk back to the table, turned the radio back down, and fished up what he had left.

Over at Kaiba's place

"Oh well. I get him one way or another. Got to go. Taking the brats out." a pause "Chow." Michelle hung up and put her phone a way then went and walk out of her room heading downstairs. Standing in the hallway was a maid dusting a painting. As soon as Michelle and the other out, she went to the butler and handed him a tape from a recorder. He put with a few other things they found of Michelle's.

At Yugi's place

Mokuba had been spending a lot of time there while Seto was at work. Serenity would come an over with him sometimes other times she stays at the house to keep an eye on Michelle. Hoping to trip her up somehow. Right now it was Seto, Michelle and Serenity where in the limo, they had stop by to pick him up, and they where going to the arcade. Seto felt like he had been working and thinking about Joey too much and not spending much time with Mokuba, so felt like this would be a treat. he was in Yugi's living room waiting on Mokuba to gather his stuff. "You know if you guys want to, you can come with us." That got everyone. Kaiba seemed to be reversing back to his old self and asking Yugi and Yami if they want to join them was a shocker. Looking at each other Yugi said that they had too much to do to go but maybe next time they would join them.

Watching them go Yami walked be hind Yugi put his arms around his shoulders. "I feel for Kaiba I really do." Yugi said as he leaned into his dark half's embrace. "I know what you mean little one. But I want to know is why Mokuba is spending a lot of time here. Something must have or is happening over there."

"Your right. He looks scared. Hopefully he'll tell us when his ready." Yugi said as he left the warm feel of his lovers arms long enough to close the door.

At the arcade

Mokuba and Serenity where have the time of there life. Play all the games at lest 3 times. They had just gotten off of the DDR when Serenity said that Michelle and Kaiba should play around. Michelle said that it would be an unfair match seeing how she played it all the time in the states. Not knowing in one of Mokuba favorite room was there own game room with a DDR in it and that Kaiba was king on it.

Looking at the list of songs, they pick Butterfly and watch the arrow as they scrolled by. Michelle was shocked at how well Kaiba was doing. So double her efforts she still didn't win. "It looked like it was an unfair match, Michelle." Kaiba said as he got off it with a smirk on his face. "Oh and how is that?"

"We have this game at home. Come on its time to go home. I still have some work to do and I'm sure you guys have homework. And don't even try to tell me you did it all at Yugi's" Seto said as he saw Mokuba about to say something. Mokuba closed his mouth and pouted knowing that he wouldn't get out of it. Serenity just giggled as she watches him pout, while Michelle was pissed that Kaiba was working late yet again. 'How in the world did Joey get him to stay home so much? Seto couldn't really love that mutt. There is just no way' Michelle thought not wanting to believe what everyone knew.

Thanksgiving Day

At Kaiba's

Kaiba was sitting at the head of the table. Mokuba to the left of him and the seat to the right of him was empty. Michelle was going to sit there but Kaiba would not let her. In fact, he was this side of just throwing her out but being the holidays he didn't. So she sat in the seat next to it with Serenity next to her. After saying grace, they ate dinner. The only one who was truly happy was Michelle but was able to but up the front that she was just as sad, that Joey wasn't there, for Kaiba. She would act anyway she had to make him like her. They ate quietly for most of the meal. When it was over they went to do there own things. Mokuba and Serenity went to his room to play games, Kaiba to his office there at the house and Michelle was going to try to talk him out of it but had a phone call and had some work of her own to do. That is where the end of Thanksgiving found them.

Countryside

Tristan and Joey where having a great Thanksgiving. They didn't have as big of a feast as Kaiba did but it was just enough for them. They sat in the dinning room eating and laugh. They couldn't stop smiling and it was very joyful. After the dish where washed and the leftovers put away they went to the living room and cuddle together watching a movie. The end of Thanksgiving found Joey leaning in kissing Tristan in there first real kiss. 'I think I'm falling for Tristan' Joey said as he kissed Tristan for all he was worth. 'But I still love Kaiba….don't I' he though as he pulled away looking into Tristan's eyes.


	9. chapter 7

A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them up. I hope you like this one. I hope this one is better. For those of you who don't know what I am talking about seeing his pasted life then what the Battle City Tournaments episode. Well on with the story.

Chapter 7 December 6 months to go.

Seto was walking to a room. He hadn't been in this house before but he knows that his pup was here. As he walk thought what looked like a living room. There was a TV and a couch across from it in front of a window. Looking out the window he saw trees all round. He also saw Tristan's car next to the house. He also saw a red barn. It looked old and like it hadn't been used in a long time. He then thought he heard something behind him and turned around and looked. The front door was open and he could see outside. As he looked, he saw what looked like an old windmill.

As he walk thought it, he walk into what look like a dinning room with a table and four chair in the middle of the room. In front of that was another room but the door was closed. As he reached for the doorknob, he hears sounds. It sounded like someone screaming. He knows that voice. It was his pup's voice screaming.

Thinking his pup was in trouble he open the door with rush in and what he found shocked him. There in the bed was Joey. However, what really surprised him was the fact that he was in bed with Tristan and screaming his name. The screams weren't those of terror, there where ones of passion. He just walked in on Joey and Tristan having sex and right at there climax as well. All Seto could do was stand and watch.

As they finished they turned to look at him and just smiled. Joey took Tristan's face, turned it towards him, and kissed him passionately. The same kisses he use to give to him. After that, Tristan turned and looked at Seto. "He is mine now. You lose." Then leans down and kissed him again. Seto stood there looking at the two lovers. "No No No. Please Joey says it's not true. Please." Seto beg but all he got in return was them kissing.

Seto sat up in bed panting and sweat coving his body as the sheet drop from his well toned chest. He sat there for a minute looking around remember that he was in his house in his room. The same room he and Joey shared. The dream seemed so real and he been having the same dream since Thanksgiving. It was now Dec. 15th. 10 days before Christmas and he still couldn't fine Joey and was having the same dreams. At first he thought they where just dreams well more like nightmares. But now....now he wasn't so sure. Maybe some higher power was trying to tell him something. Like if he didn't hurry and find him he loose him or that he..... Shaking his head, he didn't want to think that way.

Looking at the clock he saw it was 5 am and realizing that he had to go to school and not wanting to back to sleep he got up and took a shower. As the warm water hit his body, he thought back to the dream. What could it mean and where was he. He remember when he looked out the window he saw a lot of trees and land. Like you would see if you where in the countryside. If he was seeing things, and God only knows what else his life might bring him after seeing is pasted life assuming he believed them about that, and then what could he use to find his pup? As he turned around to wash, the suds out of his hair, he thought about what he saw when he looked out the window. As he moved down to wash his chest and stomach, he remembers he turned around in his dream and looked outside. That is when it hit him. The windmill. There was windmill close by. Finishing his shower in record speed he dried off and got dress to get to school. He had to fine Yugi and see if he knows anything about this.

At school at lunch time

Seto had not been able to talk to Yugi before school started because Yugi had gotten there just before the bell rang. At lunch, he found him sitting the lunchroom with his friends. Walk right up to him he ask him a simple question. "Do you know if Tristan family had a house in the country?" The rest of the gang gave Seto a look like he was off his rocker but Yugi just nodded. "I think so......" Eyes going wide "It the only place they could have gone. There nowhere in the city. Why did I think of it before?"

"Then they are there. I just know they are. Do you know where it's located like the address or anything?"

"No. I just heard Tristan talk about it ones."

"Damn." was all Seto said as he turned to leave. He knew they where out there and there was a windmill close by. Now if he only knew where in the country then he could fine them and bring his pup home.

Michelle hard all of this and knew that Kaiba was closing in on them. He knew they where in the country and no long in town then it won't take him long for to find them. All he had to was find out about the windmill and would know where they where. Michelle knew there was only one but if Kaiba remember that then they done for. All of Michelle plans where going down the drain and she knew it. There was nothing she could do about it. There was no way to stop him if he learned about the windmill. 'Damn it.' she thought as she watches Seto walk away.

After school

Seto was walking to his car with Michelle right behind him when Yugi called out his name. Turn around he saw Yugi running to him. "Hey Kaiba I just remember something. I remember Tristan saying that there was windmill close to his house. You could see it from the front porch. The only windmill anywhere near Domino City is just about 10 miles way from you place if I'm not mistaking" Seto looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Thanks Yugi that helps a lot." Yugi nodded and said it was no problem. "I want to get my best friend back as well." He said with a smile as he and Yami long with the rest of them headed to there homes.

Michelle eyes went wide for a split second. 'Shit. Now there nothing I can do. Knowing Seto he'll go there after picking up the kids.' She thought as she climbed in the car and waited for Seto. Sure enough as soon as the kids where in Seto was driving them to the country. Mokuba and Serenity where confused as they saw they where leaving the city behind them. "Big brother where are we going."

"To get my pup back."

"You know where my big brother is?"

"Yes just hope I'm not to late."

"But they might not be there. What makes you so sure they are?"

"Michelle, it the only place left." Seto said as he gave her a glare. It might have been for a second but it was enough to scare the devil himself. He knows she been hiding something or up to something. Had been from the moment she step off the plan and into there lives. Michelle keeps quite at seeing the look. If she could have, she would have left.

Yugi was right 10 miles later there was a windmill and across the street was a white houses. Next to, it was Tristan old 1989 mercury Tracer. In addition, little ways off was the old red barn. Just like in his dream. Pulling in the driveway, he thought 'So close to almost hold him.'

As they, all got out of the car, Seto ran up to the door and knock on it. There was no answer. Trying the knob, he found it open up. Stepping in it was just like his dream. He head for the room on the other side of the house. Just as he got there, he stops. Expecting to hear screams he stopped and waited. However, not hearing anything, he opens the door but found no one. No Joey. No Tristan. No one having sex. Nothing but a bed and dress across from. A window right across the door that showed the backyard.

Closing the door and walk back outside where the others where. Shaking he head, he told the others no ones there. He then saw Michelle wasn't with the kids and ask where she was. They pointed to the car and said Michelle had just been paged and had to call the person back. Seto turned and saw Michelle getting out of the car and still on the phone. Storming over he heard the one name. Tristan. Grabbing the phone, he glared at Michelle as he talked "Tristan. Where the hell is Joey?" Nothing but dead silent. "Tristan. ANSWER ME." the line went dead. "You knew where they where the whole time didn't you?"

"No."

"Don't lay me to Michelle."

"I'm not Seto. I had no clue as to where they where."

"It's Kaiba. No one but 3 people call me Seto and your not one of them. Now stop lying and tell me the truth. Where are they? And lie and I'll destroy you and everything you have. Company and all." He said as he gave her a glare so cold that the people in Antarctica would have felt warm and his voice was just as cold and meant not to mess with him. His hand around the cell phone was so tight it cracked it.

Michelle knows she was in deep shit but still didn't tell Kaiba anything. With eyes as innocent, as she could make them and her voice as soft she could said "Honestly Seto. Would I lie to you? Why would I?" She brought hand up to touch his face but Seto swat it away then slapped her across the face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT." His patience was gone and was beyond pissed.

Just as he as he turned around and was heading for the car he saw Joey and Tristan walking up the driveway hand in hand. Seto stood there shocked at seeing there fingers intertwine with each other.

Turning to looking up a head he saw Seto standing there, he is eyes wide and full of hurt. Looking at what Seto was starting at Joey looked back up at him. There eyes locked on to on anther. All they could do was stand there and stare at each other as they say so softly that only they heard each other was.

"Joey."

"Seto" Both not wanting to move and not sure what to do next.


	10. chapter 7b

A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them up. I hope you like this one.

Chapter 7b December 6 months to go.

It was now December 24th. Nine days after what happened and Christmas Eve and Seto was hoping that the one Christmas gift would show up. As he lay down in bed, he wished and hoped that when he woke up Joey would be next to him. As he fell asleep, he remembered what happened the last time he saw him.

flashback from Seto's POV

Joey and I where standing there starring at each other. We had said each other names so softly it floated to each other's ear. To me it was like sweet music to hear his voice and to say my name but what I saw pushed me over the edge. I saw that they where holding hands and I lost it. "What the hell do you think you are doing staying with him?" I said in a calm but heated voice. "I need sometime to think." He said as he lowed his eyes and dropped his head. Then Tristan let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he glared at me. Turning his head he looked at Joey with soft concerned eyes and lowered his head and whisper "Its ok Joey. I'm here for ya."

I was now seeing red and shaking with angry. "YOU CANT BELIEVE HIM." I yelled at Joey. I shouldn't have I should have keep my month shut. Because when he looked up at Tristan he looked like he, was going something then turned and looked at me. "Yes. Yes, I do believe him. He has been here for me when I need someone. Unlike you who was jumping in bed with one of my friends." He voice was full of hurt and angry he still felt of that day.

I started to walk towards him but he stepped back and Tristan stood in between us. "I think its time you leave Kaiba. Joey doesn't want to see you anymore." I looked over his shoulder and Joey had his head down and looked very sad. "Joey." I said as soft as I could but when all he did was turn, his lower head away I walked way with everyone else and got in the car. As I pulled out of the drive way I looked one more time at the one I love and saw him lay his head on Tristan's shoulder and walk into there house. The ride home was quite.

end flashback but still in Seto's POV

As I woke the next morning, I looked around but didn't see my pup. 'Oh well' I thought 'Didn't think he would really show up.' I got out of the bed that seems to be cold no matter how warm the rest of the house was. With it being Christmas, we're on vacation until January 3rd at school anyways. I always give everyone at Kaiba Corp. The day before, of and after Christmas off so I don't have to go into work today. I get dress in a warm long sleeve black turtleneck shirt with a long blue over coat and white pants and white socks. I know not Christmas colors but it what I feel like wearing. As I walk down stairs, I hear laughter and what sounds like pup's voice. I run the rest of the stairs and into the leaving room and there sitting on the couch was a blonde hair boy.

As I walk towards him, he turns his head and it was. It was Joey looking at me and smiling. He stands up and walks around the couch and I stop walking. He was now on the same side I was but leaning against the couch. He was dressed in a long sleeve red and green turtle neck and blue jeans and witch socks "Hey listen Kaiba I'm sorry. I learned a few days ago that Michelle and Tristan were plotting against me and you getting married. They had it planed since I got that call from her all those months ago." He said as he lowered his head like he couldn't look at me. "So I'm here to say I'm sorry for not believing you and ask if you can forgive me." He said the last part as he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

I walk the rest of the way to him and I smiled. "Of course I forgive you, pup. Only if you start to call me Seto again" I said as I lean down and give a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck and opened his month to me. I slide my tongue in, as I taste him. Then I hear some giggles and "ok you two get a room." I pull away and see my pup blushing. "Its good to have you back." I said as I raise a hand and brush my hand arcoss his check. As I pull him around the couch to sit down next to me, I hear a gasp and look to see Michelle just now coming in. And see Joey look at her with the same eyes I use to see him with. Hurt, betrayal and hate. With hate being the strongest. "I can't believe what you and Tristan did to me."

"W.... What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You and Tristan tried and almost successful in stop the wedding from happening."

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really. Well here let me help your remember. Well maybe the evidence the kids and staff collected will help. Let's start with Mokuba shall we. I know what you did. They came by Tristan's place.....

flashback and Joey's POV

I was sitting at the house still remembering the hurt look in Kaiba's eyes as he drove away. It was not the 24th . Nine days since he showed up. I really wanted to go to him. But when he yelled at me, I got mad. I don't know why, I just did so that is why I stayed with Tristan. After seeing Kaiba, I realized that when I kissed Tristan I wasn't falling for him. I was needing someone. Someone to be with and Tristan happen to be it.

I was about to go and tell him the truth that happen when there was a knock on the door and when I opened it I found Serenity and a very nervous Mokuba standing there. "Serenity? Mokuba? What are you guys doing here?" I said as step a side to let them in. My sister gave a hug as she said. "Oh Joey you need to go back home to Seto. He misses you so much."

"I'm not sure. But isn't he happy with Michelle?"

"There not together Joey. I've know what she was up to all a long." Mokuba said as he lower his head. "But I was too scared of what would happen if I did tell." Mokuba then told what happen around the time she showed up. "And she said that big brother won't believe me and her right. He wonted." He said with fear of losing his big brothers trust in him. I saw Serenity put her arm around him and give him a hug. "One of the maids found this." holds up a bag of something white and powdery. "Not sure what it is but I can bet it's not sugar. The also taped quite a few phone calls she had with Tristan." Played one time when they were talking about and anther time after I left and how Michelle was the one that brought me my school work. Some how they found away to get my school assignments that I needed. Last but not lest the syringe that she used to give Mokuba the drugs.

We heard someone gasp behind me and I turned around and saw Tristan standing there. With my eyes narrowed, hands fisted and the look to kill in my eyes I asked in a calm voice "Is this all true?" He took a step back and nodded yes. "You have to understand Joey."

"What is there to understand? You set me against the man I love."

"I love you, Joey and I want to be with you."

"Well guess what bud. I hate you now. I never want to see you again. Come on lets go home." As we step outside, I didn't realize until then how dark it was and didn't see any car or limo. "How did you guys get here?"

"We walked."

"The full 10 miles in the snow. What snow?" I look around and sure enough, there was snow. If look like it had fallen all day because there wasn't any yesterday. "Well big brother it was just starting to snow when we got here." I sigh then the light bulb in my head went off. "Call Kaiba and see if you can have him pick you guys up."

"Aren't you coming home as well Joey?"

"Sure but I'm going to make myself a gift. winks I'm sure its one he been wanting." I said with a smile on my face.

end flashback but still Joeys POV

And so that is how I came here?" I said as I turned to look at Seto. Pulling me into a hug, he said, "That is what I wanted most. As for you." He got up from me and walk towards Michelle, "I would be looking for someone else to take you in and another outside this town and don't think your job in the states is still there. I've made sure of that." Just then, the phone rang and it was for Michelle. It was Erin say that something went wrong and all of there artists where looking at other record deal to sign up with and a few already had officers. Michelle paled with she heard this. After here that Erin was now moving across sees to work there as Kaiba's personal assistant she hung up. "You even took my personal assistant away from me but how. She was loyal to a fault."

"Yes well when I told her what you were up to she knows some nasty little secrets of yours that help to destroy you. And I will see you in court for drugging my little brother. " He said with a smirk. I knew that smirk all to well from when we used to fight. Michelle eyes where wide but turned around headed back up stairs and got her stuff and left. She called someone and in 5 minutes, she was gone.

Normal POV

The rest of the day went by great. They open presents and Joey was surprised that he had any at all. Joey did have something for Seto and one present that had to wait later that night. After the kids, where in bed Joey led Seto to there room. Closings the door he walked over to Seto and pushed him on the bed and started to kiss him. Seto rolled them over and was on top of him. Gently pushing Seto off him gave a sad look. "Joey what's wrong?"

"It's that I..I want to wait until after where married. I know its old fashion but I do."

"Its ok pup. We'll wait."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No. I don't want to rush you into anything you not ready for." He said this and smile as he rolled off of Joey. Smiling back Joey got up, took a shower, and got dress for bed. Being as how he didn't take any of his clothes they where still in the same drawers and on the same side of the closet. After drying off, he put on some boxers and over them some pj pants. Deciding to go shirtless, he walks over to the bed. He heard Seto gasp and then pull him down on to the bed. "Pup you do know how hard you're making this for me.

"Sorry. I fell more comfortable this way." He said with chuckle as he heard Seto growl playfully. "And I thought I was the dog." With that, Seto reached behind him and hit him with his pillow. "Shut up. I'm taking a shower. A nice cold one thanks to you." Joey chuckled as he watches him leave.

By the time, Seto came back and got dress Joey was a sleep. He heard him start whimpering so he climbed in the bed and hold him close and Joey just snuggle close to him as he keep on sleep. Soon Seto found his own eyes growing heavy with sleep and closed them. The last thing that went across Seto's mind before he fell a sleep was 'the best Christmas ever.'


	11. chapter 8

A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them up. I hope you like this one. Oh, by the way I refer to a story called It Started with Snow. If you have not read it, do so. It a great story. Also later on they will be dressed different closes if you want I can send you pics of what the characters are wearing if you ask me.

Chapter 8 January 5 months to go.

Everyone came over to have a New Year's Day party. They waited until midnight to set fireworks off. Seto was holding Joey close as the fireworks went off. "Happy New Year." He said as he kissed Joey. Joey pulled away long enough to say it back before kissing Seto again. After pulling away for air, he laid his head down on Seto's shoulder to watched the rest of the fireworks.

It's now January 25th and Joey's 18th birthday. He popped his eyes open and looked around. "Man, what a strange dream." Joey said as he sat up in bed, stretched and he yawned. "What was strange about it pup?" Seto said as he pulled him back down and crawled on top of him. He folded his hands across Joey's bare chest, rested his head on them, and looked into Joey's brown eyes. "I was pregnant with your kids." Joey said as he put his own hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. It seemed like every morning since he came home they always ended up in this position. Not that he minds or anything. "That sounds great." Joey spoke as he smiled.

Lifting his head just enough to ask, "What does?"

"Home. I'm finally home."

"Yes, you are. Just like a puppy, you found your way home. Now let's get back to this dream of yours. You were carring my kids?"

"Yep. Yugi and Yami were in it, as well."

"Ok. Maybe I don't want to know anymore about this. How about we get something to eat?" To that Joey's stomach made a noise. Looking down at Joey's stomach, Seto chuckled "I'll take that as a yes." He started to roll off him when Joey stopped him. He pulled Seto up and gave him a kiss. "Ok now you can get up." He said as he pushed Seto off and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Seto sat where he landed on the side of the bed about to fall off thinking 'Ok what just happened?' After a few moments, he gathered himself and walked in the shower where his pup was. He stepped in behind him after taking off his clothes. "Hey. What do you thing your doing?" Joey asked as he turned around and saw Seto standing there. "Giving a good washing to the birthday pup." Joey stood there blinking at him not quite understanding him for a few moments then broke into a hug smile. "That's right today is my birthday." Seto had to laugh. "You forgot about your own birthday?" Seeing a pout, he just turned him around to wash his back.

An hour later they where drying off and getting dressed for school. It was a Tuesday after all. (I looked it up on a calendar) Joey hated having his birthday on a school day. It meant spending time at school on his special day. He had tried talking Seto into staying home but that didn't work. Luckly they made it just in time for the bell. The teacher looked up at them as they took there seats but didn't say anything. For Seto this was new for him. As for Joey, not so much. The day started off as any ordinary school day.

lunch time

Joey was sitting with the rest of the gang in the cafeteria eating his lunch. He was sitting next to Seto, who was next to Bakura who was next to Ryou. Across from Ryou was Yugi. Next to Yugi was Yami. Next to him were Marik and Malik next to him. They where talking, laughing, throwing jokes and insults back and forth. Even Seto was joining in on the fun. The one thing Joey noticed was that no one seemed to remember it was his birthday. As the bell rang they got up and took there trays to the window where the cafeteria lady was waiting for dirty trays to wash them and then the gang headed off to their next class. Joey felt hurt that no one remembered what today was but hoped he was hiding it.

after school

The day went on without anyone saying happy birthday to him. Joey was walking outside with Seto, holding his hand. Seto notice that his pup looked sad and knew why. "Hey pup." Joey looked up at him and smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. The twinkle was not as bright as it usually was. "What's wrong?" Shaking his head Joey said it was nothing. He didn't even see any of his friends before he got into the limo to go home. "Oh, I hate to do this but it looks like I'll have to go in today."

"But, Seto, it's my birthday and I was hoping to spend it with you."

"Ya I know but I have to go in."

"Ok." Was all Joey said as he laid his head against the window and closed his eyes as he heard Seto start to type. 'Busy with work already.' Joey thought as they pulled away from the school and headed home.

After getting home and the door was opened by the butler, Joey stepped out and looked behind him and saw Seto still sitting there typing away on his laptop. "Aren't you going to coming for a little while?"

"I can't. I have a lot of work to do." He responded. If he had taken his eyes off the laptop, he knew he would have flown out of the limo to make Joey happy, but he couldn't. Not today. He had too much to do. Nodding his head, Joey stepped away and walked in.

When Joey walked in, he noticed how quiet it was. Seeing one of the maids, he asked where Mokuba was. She informed him that Mokuba was not there. "I think Master Kaiba said that Master Mokuba would be a friend's house."

"Oh ok. Thanks" She bowed then walked away as Joey went into the kitchen to see what he could fine to eat.

After finding some leftover pizza, he went to the living room to eat it and watch some TV. Not finding anything on and eating the rest of the pizza Joey was really board. So board he did his homework. Joey wasn't dumb but he wasn't exactly a genuies like Seto so it took him awhile to do it. In fact he was a halfway done and so into it that when the phone rang he jumped 3 feet in the air. Reaching over he picked up the phone and put it in the cradle of his neck so he could talk and keep doing his homework. "Hello. Joey speaking."

"Hey pup." Dropping his pencil, holding the phone, and sitting up straight he had a wide eyed but happy smile on his face. "Seto. What are you doing calling?" Said person could hear the excitement in Joey's voice. "Well if you want, I'll stop calling."

"No. You better not. I am so board here. How does Mokuba put of with it when your not here?"

"Why do you think he has so many video games?" He said while chuckling at his boyfriend's question. "Ya keep laughing. So why are you calling?"

"I want to take you out somewhere nice. Being that it's your birthday and I had to go in I want to make it up to you."

"Really? That's great Seto! Where are you taking me?"

"That is a secret. You'll know when we get there."

"Aww. Come on Seto. Tell me."

"Nope. You'll have to wait."

"Alright. So when will you be here?"

"I should be there in an hour."

"Ok. Thanks Seto. I love you."

"I love you too pup. See you when I get there. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up and Joey stacked his stuff on the coffee table, put the phone back on its cradle, and headed upstairs.

An hour later, Joey was walking downstairs after putting on a pair of nice black pants that were form fitting along with a long sleeve blue silk shirt. His hair was a little messy even if he did brush it. He was wearing black boots to complete the outfit. He was picking up his wallet when Seto came in. He must have changed at work because he was now dressed in a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt. With white form fitting pants and a long sleeve long blue coat. "Seto...you look nice. Really nice." He said with his mouth hanging open and wide eyed. He was use to seeing Seto in the school uniform or the clothes he wears to the office, trench coat and all. "So do you pup. Now, ready to go?" "Yep." Joey said as he grabbed Seto's hand and they walked to the car.

On the way, Seto pulled out a blindfold and put it on Joey saying he didn't want to ruin the surprise until they got there. After a few minutes, that seemed like hours to Joey, the car stopped. Seto got out first then helped his pup. He could hear people talking, silverware being used, glasses clinking together, and soft music in the background. Once seated, Seto took off the blindfold and heard everyone yell "Happy birthday, Joey." He looked around in shock then surprised. It was a surprise birthday party for Joey. Seto had planned it and everything.

The place was the ballroom of a hotel. Now they have one at home but Joey would have seen the servants getting it ready so Seto decided to use this one. It was a very nice five-start hotel. The ballroom was huge. The floor was wood and waxed so well you could see yourself. There were tables lining the walls. One held food, one held gifts, and the other was where everyone would sit. There was music being played softly threw the speakers so if they wanted to the guests could dance in the middle of the floor.

Everyone was there. Yugi and Yami. Bakura and Ryou. Marik and

Malik. Tea and Duke. Mai, Serenity, Mokuba, and of course Seto. Joey couldn't believe it. They had not forgotten his birthday just wanted to surprise him. It went on like a normal party. There was cake and ice cream and presents. Joey got dueling cards, a plushie of the red eyes black dragon, and some DVD's of his favorite show.

Now it was Seto's turn. Seto was nervous over how Joey would react over it. "Here pup. I got this for you before Christmas but I didn't know if you would be there and when you showed up I forgot about it until now." Seto gave him a long square black velvet cover box. The kind of thing that would hold a necklace in it. Taking it from Seto, Joey wasn't sure what was in it. He opened it up and then looked up at Seto with a confused look on his face. "Seto, I'm not a dog." Joey said as he held up a small, beautiful crafted red and black collar that had small red eyes black dragons running around it. The collar would fit around Joey's neck perfectly. It had a sliver tag that told his name, birthday and said owner Seto Kaiba. Joey wasn't to sure how he felt about it. On one hand, it was a dog collar on the other hand it was from Seto and it was beautifully done. He looked up at Seto who was smiling but had a small amount of hurt in his eyes from the way Joey was rejecting it. Only Joey saw it. Looking back down at the collar and after a few moments put it on with the tags dangling in the front and smiled at Seto. Seto's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he put it on. The others gasped at this but all Joey cared about was making his fiancé happy. And if wearing a collar would make him happy then so be it.


	12. chapter 9

A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them up. I hope you like this one. In this one, we meet Erin. I hope you guys like her. She a minor character and I hope to add her in at least one more chapter. In addition, there is a name at the end of this chapter and it came from the move the Pirates of the Caribbean. When I was trying to come up with a name, it just popped into my head.

Chapter 9 February 4 months to go.

Seto and Joey where walking outside to the limo after school when they saw a woman standing in front of it. She had short, wavy red hair. She was tall and was wearing a business dress suit of navy blue. She had a headset on and talking into it. Her voice sounded sweet, even if she was mad. "No. I already said Mr. Kaiba cannot meet on that day." She paused as she was listening to what they had to say. "Yes. That will work. Two weeks from today at six will work for him. Thank you."

She hangs up and then starts to dial another number. "Yes I like call about a time for a fitting." She paused again. "Yes. It's for a wedding. It will be three gentlemen." Pause again. "Two adults and a teenager." This time there was a long pause as she looks through a book that looked like a planner. "Well the wedding is in 4 months." This time you could see her face cringe from the pain of being yelled at. "Well I'm sorry sir if that is short notice but they just decided to go ahead with it." A short pause. "I'm sure Mr. Kaiba would love to know that one of the best tailors won't take..." Paused again. "Yes I said Mr. Kaiba." Pause with a smile that said I knew you would see it my way. "So what time was that? 4:30 tomorrow?" Pause with a smile. "Ok see you tomorrow and thank you."

Hangs up again and dial yet another number. "Hi. I'm Erin Smith. Mr. Kaiba's personal assistant and I need to reschedule a meeting for a Mr. Masahiko." This time there was a long pause as she looks like she was getting mad. "Well I'm sorry if Masahiko is a very busy man but so is Mr. Kaiba and he can't miss his new appointment." She never onced raised her voice ever if her face showed how mad she was getting. "No, he cannot reschedule it." She said in an even sweeter voice. "You know Mr. Kaiba does not have to have this meeting. This is for your boss's benefit." She was very smart and read up on what was going on in Seto's life. Which meeting he needed and which ones he can go without. Seto was impressed. "Oh so now you can make room for him. Well you know Mr. Kaiba won't have room for him until two weeks from today at six."

It was Tuesday February 1st. Seto liked they way she was handling herself. Seto smiled as he watched her. Finally after three phone calls she was done and took the earpiece out and stuck out her hand for Seto to take and shake it. "Hi. I'm your new personal assistant. Erin Smith." Seto took and shook her hand. "Well you know who I am but you haven't met Joey yet." He said as he let go of her hand, turned to the side to, and stuck out his hand to Joey as he moved to the side of Seto and took her hand to shake it. "Hi. I'm Joey." "Oh yes. Mr. Joey Wheeler. Mr. Kaiba's fiancé." Erin said as she shook his hand. Letting go she opened up the planner again and looked at it. "Well Mr. Kaiba you have a meeting in..." Looking at her watch then back up at them with a smile "Ten minutes. So I suggest you get a move on it." She said as the driver open the door for them.

10 minutes later

Seto was stepping out of the limo when Joey stepped and grabbed his arm and turned him around. Pulling him close he gave Seto a kiss that left him standing there with a goofy smile on his face when Joey pulled away. "Ok. Now you can go." Joey said as he patted him on the butt and got back in the limo. Seto just smiled and walked in. This was looking like a good meeting.

In the limo on the way home

Erin smiled as Joey climbed in and driver started the to pick up Mokuba and Serenity from school. Joey looked at her and saw the smile. "What?"

"The way you and Mr. Kaiba act around each other. I heard he's nothing like that."

"Then you heard about the old Kaiba. He's changed." Closing his eyes and laying his head back, he remembered what happen last year. "I changed as well. It was going to happen. It had to happen with all that happening to us."

"I may not know the whole story but from what I do know I understand what you are saying. And from the stories I was told about Mr. Kaiba I can see how you are good for him."

"I don't know. More like he's good for me." Joey said as he lifted his head and saw they had stopped in front of Mokuba and Serenity's school. "Can we drop it? I don't like to talk about it." Erin nodded as the door open up and Mokuba and Serenity climbed in. "Hey Joey." "Hey big brother." Sitting next to Joey was Serenity and next to her was Mokuba. Seeing the young woman Mokuba said "Hi. And your name is?"

"Erin. Erin Smith. I'm your brother's personal assistant,"

"Oh the one he hired from the states. Well it's nice to meet you. Speaking of Seto where he is?"

"He had a meeting to go to and it will be over at..." open the planner she saw that it he nothing else planned for today. "Whenever it gets over. He had nothing else planned for today." She said with a surprised in her voice and her green eyes. "Oh that's because he wanted to have to day off." Mokuba said as he saw the shocked look on Erin's face. She just nodded. After awhile she told the driver that this was her stop and she climbed out. Saying her goodbyes, she walked into her house. After seeing, she was in safe the driver started the drive home. "She seems nice."

"Ya and I can tell that Seto likes the way she handles herself with others." Joey said as he remembers the look on Seto face as he watched an employee work. It was one of satisfactory. "So you think she'll help Seto to have some more free time?" Serenity asked. "She should. She redid his schedule so the three of us could go to a fitting tomorrow." Joey said as they got out of the car and walked in.

They walked to the living room and dropped their stuff on one of the chairs. Joey sat in another while Serenity and Mokuba sat on the couch. They turned on the TV and started to watch some random show. About an hour later Seto called. Joey answered. "Hello. Joey speaking."

"Pup it's me Seto."

"Hey. How the meeting going?"

"Not well. I was calling to see if you guys would like to go out after I get done."

"I would but let me ask them." In the background. "Hey guys its Seto he wants to know if you want to out." Both teenagers said at the same time. "Yes" "Seto. They said yes..."

"I could hear them. Man ever since Serenity moved in Mokuba has been more hyperactive. And he was hyper to begin with." Seto said as he chuckled. Joey was chuckling as well. "Ya will Serenity has that effect on people. So what time do you think you'll be here?"

"Give me two more hours and I'll be home."

"Ok. See you when you get home love."

"See ya then love." They both hung up and Joey looked at the backpacks that were in the chair across from him. "You know Seto may not like it if we don't have our homework done by the time he gets home." The kids look at him then at their bags and nodded.

2 hours later

Seto walked in to see them putting there books away and getting up. "You guys are just now getting done with your homework?"

"Seto!" Joey said as he turned around and looked at him then ran over to him and gave him a hello kiss. A very passionate hello kiss. Seto kissed back then pulled away when they need to breath and looked at him and smiled. "Hello to you to Joey. So I take it you guys aren't ready to go."

"Nope but give us about an hour and we will be." With that said the three went upstairs and got ready. Just like Joey said in an hour they were downstairs and walking out the door. The driver had the door open and waiting on them to go.

later at the restaurant

They were at a very fancy restaurant sitting down eating their meal when someone that Seto used to do business with showed up. He had black hair cut short and neat. He was tall and looked to be in his mid 40's. When Seto saw him, he paled. "Seto? What's wrong?" A concerned Joey asked but Seto wasn't listening. He was now looking scared as he was remembering what happened a few years ago. A guy he wished he had never met.

Joey was growing worried about Seto. It was as if he was in a trance; one he couldn't get out of. "Seto...Seto...Seto!" Joey keeps saying as he waved a hand in front of his face but got nothing. Seto was not there but a few years ago when he first met the man that goes by the name of Jack Sparrow.


	13. chapter 9b

A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them up. I hope you like this one. This one will be a flashback. It will be important later on in the story. Trust me on this. Oh and I know that in the show (at lest in the show not sure about the mangas) Seto's step dad downloaded his mind in a virtual reality world but for this we going to say he's just dead. In addition, there will be a rape in this one. If you don't like it then don't read it. I'll let you know when it start and ends. So please don't report me.

Chapter 9b February 4 months to go

Seto was starring at the man that just walked in and got a real scared look on his face and he remembered what happened the day after a meeting he had with him and some other people. It was not long after he took over the company after his step dad passed away and he got rid of the big five. Seto snapped out of it to see Joey waving his hand in front of his face and had a worried look on his face and in his voice. "Seto?"

"Ya pup? What is it?"

"You ok? You spaced out there for a little while."

"Ya I'm fine. Just not feeling too good. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Sure Seto. We ready." Joey answered for the group. He looked at them and saw them nod their heads yes. "Come on let's pay the bill and go home."

On the way home Seto was quiet. More so then usual. Usually you could get him to talk but tonight he wouldn't. No matter what they tried to do, he wouldn't talk. Joey was starting to get very worried. Once they got home, Seto went upstairs without saying anything to anyone and got ready for bed. Joey followed after saying goodnight the kids to find out what was wrong.

Joey found Seto coming out of the shower and putting on some pj bottoms when he walked in. "Hey Seto. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid with me. I meant who was that guy?"

"Someone I used to do business with. That's all."

"That not what it looked like to me Seto." Joey said as he walked over to where Seto was. He was now sitting on the bed with his head down. Joey layed down with him and Seto rested his head on Joey's chest and told him what happened. "Well pup, if you really want to know it all started around the time I got rid of the big five.....

flashback and the rest in Seto POV

'A meeting with this Jack Sparrow is just about over and I can't wait. If he smiles at me like that one more time I'll rip his thoat out.' I think as I look over to him and see him smile at me again. That smile is really creeping me out but thanks to my oh so wonderful stepfather, please note the sarcasm, I'm able to hide it. I just narrow my eyes at him and turn my head to whoever it is talking. "Well gentleman that is about it. I like to thank you all for coming and listening to this...." 'Blah Blah Blah. Does this guy ever shut up? I want out of here' Finally he's done and we get up to leave.

Outside I found my limo waiting and I climb in and wait for Hideo to start the car up and take me home. Just as I'm about to ask what the hold up is Jack Sparrow gets in and the car starts to move. I narrow my eyes at him as I ask, "What the hell do you think you're doing in my limo?"

"I needed a ride home. Mine has a flat."

"I'm so sure. Now get out and find someone else to get you a lift."

"Aww come on Seto, my boy, that's no way to talk to a future business partner."

"Business partner? I don't..." My eyes went wide as I felt where one of his hands was. I looked down and saw his hand on my knee and slowly working his way up. I smack it away and he laughs. "Come on my boy. Its just some fun. You know. A way to relax." He said as he somehow ended up next to me and was whispering in my ear. I turned my head and growled at him. "If I where you I would get out of my car now." I said as I glared at him. He just smiled and laughs at me and said "But of course I will. When we make it to my place. Take a look we should be there." I turned and looked out the window and sure enough, we where at his place, not mine. I was going to say something but he stopped me. "Trust me you'll have fun tonight." With those words said, the door opened and he pulled me out and into his house.

He keeps pulling me until we where in his room and he locks the door. I looked around and got scared. There wasn't much to it. Just a window to the right of the door a bed in front of us and to the left. Well that wall sent shivers down my back. It had all kinds of things on it. Chains, whips, paddles and other stuff. "So you like it? It's where I like to bring people like you to relax." I turned around to him and gave him one of my coldest glares I have ever given anyone and he just smiled at me. "By the time we done you're going to be thanking me."

"Thanking you? Why would I thank you when I don't want to be here?" Walking up to me, he just keeps smiling as he has backed me up against the bed. He then reaches out and grabs my chin to lift my face as he leans down and kisses me. He stole my first kiss and he was planning to steal something else I could tell.

I pushed him off me and he just kept laughing and smiling as if this was some kind of damn game. I make a brake for the door and try to open it but its locked. "You might need this to open it," he said as he held up a key. I growled at him as I turned around to look at him. 'Well looks like I'll have to fight him for it.' I thought as I started to move towards him but he had other ideas for tonight.

He grabbed my wrists as I tried to punch him and just pushed me on to the bed then walked to the wall grabbed some hand cuffs and a chain. Walking back with them in his hands I got very scared. He climbed on top of me and chains my hands together then loped the chain between them and then put it on a hook I hadn't seen earlier. "There. Now you can't try to get a way from me until it's over."

begins here skip if you don't like this stuff

He moved away from my hands and starts remove my shirt. With my hands tied, he found a knife and sliced it off me. "My you are very good looking and just half nude. Can't wait to see what you look like with all of your clothes off." He said as he licked his lips. I turned my head away in shame of what was happing to me. When I felt his hands on me, I start to struggle to get free but I couldn't. Those damn chains weren't going to let me go.

He started at my chest. Kissing and sucking on my nipples until they were hard then he kissed my way down my chest, stomach until he reaches my navel, and dipped his tongue into it. Then he stops and undid my pants and pulled them off me. I tried to kick him but he then chained my feet to the bed. I was laying there nude and chained. I was scared shitless. There was no way of getting out of this one and he knew it.

He then got up and undressed himself. After climbing back up on top of me, he then placed himself at my entrance and pushed his way in. It hurt like hell and I scream out in pain. Big mistake. Apparently, he likes to hear me scream because he made it as rough as he could. He then grabbed my rod and started to stroke and pull on it to rough. He just won't stop. No matter how much I begged him to stop he just won't. He kept going until he had shot his load deep inside of me. By the time it was over I was crying, my voice was rare and I was bleeding.

ok that the end you can open your eyes now

He let me go but I didn't move at first. I just laid there for a while trying to stop hurting long enough to get up. When I was able to I got dressed and got the hell out of there. Not before he stopped and said "One day we will have to do this again." I jerk my arm he had grabbed free and glared at him. "The next person you will be doing will be your cell mate. I'm going to press charges."

"You do and if you ever fall for anyone. I'll kill them."

"Your threat means nothing to me. I'll see you behind bars."

end flashback but still Seto's POV

I had my head burned into Joey's chest as I cried my eyes out. I hadn't cried this much since the day it happen to me. I thought I was over this. All Joey could do was hold me close and run his hand up and down my back and let me cry. "I really did try to get away from him. In addition, I did have him thrown in jail. I don't know how he got out. He must have paid someone." I said into his shirt. "I believe you tried to get away and put him in jail. I don't know how he got out." I heard him say as he holds me tight.

normal POV

Soon after that Seto fell asleep. Joey held Seto all night long. He tried to stay awake to make sure Seto was going to be ok but around 3 am, he fell a sleep. They slept like that the rest of the night. Joey on his back with Seto lying on his chest. Little did they know that someone was watching. Someone that would hurt them. And hurt them worse than Michelle and Tristan would even dare to do.


	14. chapter 9c

A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them up. I hope you like this one. This is still the same month. I have a lot for this one and it seems that it taking awhile to do this one. And I don't feel like writing one huge chapter that none of my others would be the same. So I'm doing it different chapters. I hope you like this one. This one starts on Feb. 2nd . Well on with the story.

Chapter 9c February 4 months to go

The next day Joey woke up with the alarm clock going off. He had not gotten much sleep so he rolled over and hit the snooze button. Seto was up and coming out of the shower when he heard the alarm go off and knew his pup wouldn't want to get up. Sure enough, when he came out of the room Joey was fast asleep after he hit the button. Seto just smiled at what he saw. Joey was laying diagonal across the bed on his stomach. He was laying on his left check so he can breathe and his left arm was bent up as he hand was under Seto's pillow. He other arm was hanging off the bed as if he just let it fall after hitting the button. Seto had to smile. It was always so hard to get him up but he knew how to.

Seto walked over to where Joey's face was. He got down on his knees and whispered in his ear one word. "Food." then back up. Joey shot up looking around for it then heard someone laugh and turned his head to see his lover laughing at him. "That works every time."

"Ya well one day it won't."

"Only the day you stop thinking with your stomach."

"I don't always think with my stomach."

"Ya reiiiight Joey. Just keep saying that and one day you might believe it." Seto said as he got up and started to get dressed. "Now get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready for school."

"Yes, dad." Joey said as he got up and went to take his shower.

A few minutes later, Seto and Joey showed up at school. Ever since Joey moved out and then back in with Seto he was on time and sometimes showed up before Yugi and the gang. He didn't mind it. It was more time for them to spend together without anyone interrupting them. Like today. Joey was sitting in Seto's lap at Seto's desk making out with him. After last night, Joey was glad to see that Seto was back to normal. Joey started to unbutton the button on Seto's jacket but Seto's stopped him. Grabbing Joey's hands Seto looked into his eyes. They were clouded over with lust and want for him. Seto knew his eyes were the same but he heard someone coming. "Not now pup. Someone's coming and you don't want them to see do you?"

"I guess not. It might be hard for you to perform if someone did walk in." Joey said with a smirk. "Me? I don't think so. I would be more like you pup." He said he pulled him back down by grabbing his collar that Joey was wearing.

Every since his birthday Joey was slowly getting used to it and was actually started to like it. It meant that he was Seto's and noone could take him away from Seto. And that was just fine with him. All too soon, Joey pulled away as he heard people start to come in and it was time for school to start.

after school

Seto and Joey where walking to the limo and saw Erin standing outside of it and this time she looked like she could kill whoever it was she was talking to. "I already said that Mr. Kaiba cannot come today. One he doesn't need to be there and two he has another appointment he cannot miss." There was a pause and Erin was counting backwards from 10 even if you couldn't hear her, you could see it. "How do I know this stuff? I'm his personal assistant that's how. And yes, I know what this meeting is about. Fine I'll let you talk to him. He is standing right here." There was a short pause on both ends, finally, Erin started to smile as she got her away again. "Ok then. Thanks for calling. Chow." and hung up. She looked up to see Seto and Joey starring at her. "What?" She said as her eyes moved back and forth between the two of them. She made no move to apologize for the way she acted on the phone. "It's nothing. I just like the way you handle yourself on the phone that's all."

"Well I'm glad you're happy, sir." Smiled at him. "Now we need to pick the kids up and then its off to the fitting and have Serenity's dress made. Oh by the way what colors did you guys want?"

"Colors?" Joey asks after they had gotten in and were heading to pick up the kids.

"Yes, colors. I know you're going to be wearing white." Erin said ass she pointed to Joey. "And you'll be wearing black tuxes just like Mokuba. But what about Serenity? What color do you want her dress to be?"

"Well, what color are you making your dress?" Seto asked.

"My dress?"

"Yes your dress. You are going to be in it."

"I am?" She asked with wide eyes. Seto just smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, I've always been told I look good in green so a soft green dress, I guess."

"Then little sis's dress will be the same color."

"But I didn't make the appointment for both of us, just her."

"So say that I just informed you about it today. I'm sure they will make sure to get you in as well as Serenity."

"I guess so." Erin said as the kids climbed in and they headed to the tailor's shop. "What were you guys talking about?" Serenity asked.

"About how I just got informed that I'll be in the wedding as well."

"Oh cool. So what colors are we wearing?"

"Is soft green ok with you?"

"Sure. I like green." Serenity said as she smiled up at Erin. She was between Erin and Mokuba and turned to the guys and saw them talking about the fitting and stuff.

4:30 and at the tailor shop

Seto, Joey, and Mokuba were in the tailor shop having a fitting done. The limo drove off with Serenity and Erin to pick out their dresses and, if needed, tailored to fit them better. A man in his late 30s came walking in from the back. "Aw. Mr. Kaiba. I'm so happy you decided to come here. I understand you three need tuxedos. If you three will step this way and we'll get you started." Seto and the other two followed the man into the back where they started measuring them. The guys stood around chatting about the wedding when Joey said, "Oh and Yugi wants to throw the bachelor party."

"Don't you mean Yami does pup?"

"No. I mean Yugi wants to."

"Yugi?" Both Kaiba brothers said as they turned and looked at him. "Ya I know little Yugi. But he wants to. He already started planning it." Joey started to laugh as he shook his head remembering when Yugi told him about it.

flashback earlier that week

Joey was spending some time with his friends, Yugi and Yami, at their house. They were sitting around chatting when Yugi brought it up. "Hey Joey what would you say if I threw you and Seto a bachelor party?" Joey looked at him with a shocked looked. "You want to throw a bachelor party for both of us?" Yugi just smiled as he nodded his head yes. "Well what do you plan on happening at this party?" Yugi told him it would be like all the other bachelor parties. Drinks, food and then he stuttered and blushed as he said the last part. "What was that?"

"Strippers."

"You are going to hire a stripper?"

"Yes. Is that hard to believe?"

"Well...ya it is." Yugi just glared at him when Joey said that. "Well anyway I want to throw you each one."

"You mean as in two different ones at two different times?"

"Yep but I don't think Kaiba will want one so don't tell him about his. Besides with the surprise he we have in store for him....well it just won't be right to tell him about it." Yugi said with a smile as he looked over at Yami who was also smiling.

end flashback

Seto was relieved when he found out it was for Joey. "You know if you want to come you can."

"No that's alright. I'm sure I can find something to do that night."

"Well what about me? Can I come?" Mokuba asked. Both guys turned and said "No!" at the same time in the same kind of voice. "Man. I was just asking." Seto just glared at him while Joey just shook his head. After a few more minutes they where all done and Seto had called Erin to see if they were done.

At the dress shop

Erin and Serenity were looking at dresses for both of them when someone came up to them to see if they needed any help. "Yes, we're here to look for dresses for a wedding. She's going to be in it as am I. I was thinking on the lines of something soft green."

"Oh yes you must be Serenity." taking her hand and shaking it. "But you said there was just going to be one person?" Looking over at Erin.

"Yes well Mr. Kaiba said that I going to be in as well. He just informed me today."

"Well in that case come this way and we'll see what we have." They followed the young sales woman around looking at different dresses and trying some on. After awhile they had picked out their dresses and had their measurements taken to alter them to make sure they fit just right. "They should be ready in time for the wedding."

"Thank you." Erin heard her cell phone go off. "Well we need to be going. Thank you once again." The store clerk smiled as she shook Erin's hand.

Outside and in the limo Erin answers the call. "Hello. This is Erin, Mr. Kaiba's assistant. How may I help you?"

"Wow that is a lot to say all at once."

"Mr. Kaiba. I take it you are all done?"

"Yes we are. Are you guys?"

"Yes in fact we are on our way to pick you up."

"Good see you then." They both hang up. "Well it looks like we got done just in time." Erin said to a smiling Serenity. "Yes it does. I'm so happy that Joey realized how much he loves Seto. For awhile I didn't think that they would ever see it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure you heard how much they used to fight. It happened all the time, from what I heard and saw. Seto always calling Joey a dog or mutt and then Joey would say something with the name moneybag in it. Most of the time it was just words but sometimes they would use their fists as well. But now that they know how they feel I'm just so happy for him." Erin just watched Serenity as she told her some of their past. It was true that Erin had heard this stuff before but she didn't know how much of was true. It looked like it all was true. Seto was different and Erin could tell. She may not have worked for him long but from what she saw and heard this Seto was nicer than the old one and happier with his life.


	15. chapter 9d

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming in so I know if want me to keep it up. This is the last chapter for February. This is the longest one I have done for one month and this is the shortest month in the year. Oh well. On with the story.

Chapter 9d 4 months to go.

The rest to the month was normal. Every morning Seto would have to wake Joey up by whispering food into his ear then get out of the way or be hit. Then they would head to school. School was the same and at lunch, they would sit with the gang eating and talking. After school, Erin would be found outside the limo waiting for them. She would be making and canceling meetings for Seto. They would climb into the limo and went to pick up the kids. Then they would drop Seto and Erin off then go home.

Once home Joey and the kids would put there stuff in the living room, go get a snack then go to the living room and watch some tv. About an hour later, they would start on any homework they may have. They would be getting done or almost done by the time Seto was walking in from work.

Ever since he moved in with Seto, Joey wanted to do his best at school. He wasn't sure why he just wanted to. It was like if he wasn't doing his best he was letting Seto down so he always tried his best. Even then, he sometimes felt like he was letting him down.

About an hour, before Seto would get off he would call home. If Joey got to answer it, he always had a smile on his face. He loved talking to him on the phone. This would be when Seto would ask if they want to go out or stay home and what they wanted to do. This is the normal for them and they were happy.

About a week before the Valentine's Day dance Seto, asked Joey if he would be his date and of course, Joey said yes. It was on everyone's mind and everyone was talking about it. Everyone was wondering who would be king and who would be queen. The school seemed to drivided in half about who would win king. Some had voted for Seto while others voted for Joey. As for a queen everyone knew it would be a girl but who and how would the king's date feel about him dancing with someone else. Everyone couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

It was Saturday night, the night of the dance. It was being held a few days early because Valentine's Day was on a Monday. Seto and Joey were home getting ready for the dance. Joey was upstairs getting dress after his shower and he was excited. This was one of the last dances as a high schooler. After this year he would be a high school graduate.

He sat on the bed thinking about that. There was only 3 months left until graduation and four until the wedding. But what about the gang? Would they all stick around? Marik and Malik will be more likely to go back to Egypt. Then there was Bakura and Ryou. They were talking about moving to England to be close to Ryou's father. Joey chuckled at that. God save the king and England if Bakura goes there. Then there was Tea. It was a given she was leaving. She was going to the states as soon as she got out of school to study dancing. Next came Duke. There was a chance he would stay with his business here. Finally came Yugi and Yami. Yami still hadn't gotten all of his memories back yet and wants to go to Egypt to see if he can learn anything about who he was and what he was like. That part didn't worry Joey it was the fact that Yami might find something and want to stay and take his little bud with him. Joey wasn't sure what to do if the gang broke up and Yugi left. All of sudden the city felt small. It was like he was too big for it. Like all the fun days were behind him and he didn't know what was up ahead in his life and it scared him to know it was terrifying to him. What if he was making a mistake? What if him and Seto weren't meant to be together? What if he was settling down to soon? All these what ifs were filling his had and he was starting to get scared.

Seto walked in around that time. He was dressed in a blue shirt with the first few buttons undone to show off some of his chest with blue slack and black shoes. He had his hair done in the same fashion as always. He looked over at Joey and saw he was dress in a light gray shirt with the first few buttons undo to show of the red shirt he had under it. He was wearing the same color slacks as his shirt and black shoes. "Pup. You're ready?" Seeing Joey jump he was a little worried and more so when he saw the look of being scared in his eyes. "Pup, what's wrong?"

"N….nothing's wrong Seto." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on, pup, tell me."

"No, its ok. Really, it's nothing. Just thinking, that's all." This time when he smiled, it reached his eyes. Joey was getting a little to good at cover up his fear and that was scaring him a little as well. Seto nodded and they left.

When they got to the gym, they had to pay to get in and they looked around. The place didn't look half back. There were red, pink, and white streamers everywhere and hanging from the ceiling some colored balloons and hearts. There were hearts on the wall and balloons on the tables. The tables were up to one side of the place with the refreshments on the other side of the room. The DJ was straight across form the door on a small stage.

As Seto and Joey walked in they saw there friends and walked over to talk to them. Joey was forgetting about his worries as the night wore on. About half way threw, the principal was on stage announcing the king and queen. "And the winners are…."

Seto couldn't believe what he saw. "How could he do that do me?" Seto was up in his room pacing back and forth. He left the dance soon after he found out that Joey had won king. He didn't care about that, in fact he was happy for him. Seto did not even care when he and his queen stepped out on to the floor to dance. It was after that, that made him mad.

flashback

Joey and Chrissy had just been crowned king and queen of the dance. Some people were shocked that Joey got more votes then Seto but Seto could care less. He smiled up at him as he was crowned and clapped like everyone else in the gym. Then Joey took Chrissy's hand and led her onto the floor like the king always does.

They started to dance and they were talking and seemed to have a real good time together. Soon others joined in and started to dance as well. Seto just sat down waiting for this dance to end so he could once again take Joey back into his arms. But when the dance ended, he got up to look for him he couldn't find him anywhere on the floor or even in the gym. Seto went outside to found and him and what he saw nearly killed him.

Standing outside was a blonde headed boy kissing Chrissy. He couldn't believe it. The blonde that he loved so much was making out with the Valentine's Day queen. Without so much a sound Seto turned around and left. He was about half way through the gym again when Joey came up to him and grabbed his hand. "Seto. What to dance?" He said with a smile. Seto turned and had nothing but cold hard eyes and glared at him. "Why would I dance with a worthless mutt?" He said as he jerks his hand free from Joey's and walked away.

end flashback.

Seto was hurt and didn't know what to do. He kept pacing and didn't see Joey walk in or over to him. He stopped when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and lay their head on his back. "Seto, please understand that it wasn't me you saw. I would never do that to you. I love you." Seto loosened Joey's hold on him enough to turn around and look at him. What he saw told Seto he was telling the truth. There was nothing but love in Joey's eyes. "But I saw…." Joey placed a finger to his lips. "What you saw was a blonde male. That was Chrissy's boyfriend Luke."

flashback

Joey was dancing with Chrissy as king and queen. The song was almost over but he couldn't wait any longer. They had been talking and having a good time but all of a sudden, Joey had to use the little boy's room. "Hey Chrissy I'm sorry to do this but I have to cut this short. I have to use the little boy's room. I don't think I should have drunk those 12 cups of punch." Chrissy started to giggle. "Everyone said you eat a lot but I didn't think that was true about drinking as well."

"Ya well when you eat you get thirsty."

"It's alright. Beside I don't think my boyfriend likes us dancing anyways."

"Same with mine." After stepping away and bowing a little he went to the restroom. A few moments later, he came out and found Seto leaving. When he went to grab his hand to dance Seto turned around, gave him one of his glares, and eyes that where very cold and what he said hurt Joey very much. He didn't know what he did wrong. That was when Chrissy came up and told him what happened. "I think he was looking for you and saw me with my boyfriend and thought it was you." Joey looked over at the guy and could understand why. From the back, it was hard to tell the difference. Joey told her thanks for letting him know and ran after Seto.

Seto had already pulled away in his limo. Joey wasn't sure how he was going to get home now. Luckly, Yugi and Yami were leaving at that time and said they give him a lift home.

end flashback

"See Seto? I didn't do it. She was kissing her boyfriend. Not me. Besides, I could never do that to you." He said as he stood there holding on to him and laying his head down on Seto's chest. Seto wasn't to sure. He wanted to believe him. "Seto, come on, you have to believe me. I just got you back and I don't want to loose you again. I'm sorry for anything I did but I didn't do that." Seto finally decided to believe him, wrapped his arms around Joey, and held him close. "I believe you pup. I should have known you wouldn't do something like that."

"It's ok Seto." Joey said as he buried his face into Seto's chest. Joey loved holding him and being held by him. Joey just plain loved Seto and he was going to make sure that he knew that.

As they got ready for bed that night, someone was watching and waiting. "So you found someone did you Seto, my boy. Well you should have listened to me. I will make you pay for what you did to me. I will make you pay big time." The figure said as he climbed back into his car and drove off into the night.


	16. chapter 10

A/N Thank you for all that review. Please keep them coming in so I know if you want me to keep it up. If no one is reading it then I'll stop right this. Ok with Seto's family, I only know that Seto's mom died having Mokie and their dad die short time later. I don't know there real last name is or if (beside the Pharaoh and I don't think that counts in this lifetime any ways) they have any relatives. So I made them up. If you do know, any of this information please let me know and I'll make the corrections. Well that is it. On with the story.

Chapter 10 March 3 months to go

Erin has a lot to do now a days. Seto has put in charge of getting the wedding ready as well as be his personal assistant. She has been follow him around making calls left and right. Right now, she is trying to find a place to hold it. She thought about a church then changed her mind. So now, she's looking for somewhere nice to hold it. If this was New York then she would have it outside in Central Park but it's not so she was looking around.

She was walking thought the park on her day off thinking where to have it. Maybe field of wildflowers or on a hill somewhere in the country. But shook her head no. Then she through a gay bar but laugh at that. 'Who would have a wedding in a bar?' she thought with a laugh. She keep walking and thinking. She looked at her watch and saw it was just about time for school to end and smiled. 'Feels weird not standing outside the school waiting on Mr. Kaiba and Joey.' She starts to walk back to her car she thought about the flower girl and ring barer. The flower girl was going to be a cousin from Joey side and the ring barer was a cousin on Seto's side. It was a surprise to him that he had some blood relatives living near by.

Erin was in her car driving home when she remember that day. It was only a few days ago. Around the 17th of March when he found out.

flashback

Erin was in the limo talking about the wedding when she brought the idea of a flower girl and ring barer. "Well I figure we could get someone from each side. Flower girl can be from your side Joey will the ring barer can be from your side Mr. Kaiba."

"I don't have any realities." Both Joey and Erin looked at him. "Are you sure Seto?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess we could always…"

"Sorry to interrupted but how do you know that Seto?" Seto just looked at Joey then turned his head away. There was some sadness in Seto's eyes but Joey wouldn't leave it alone. "We can always look to see if someone is alive."

"I guess." Was all he said.

Later that night Erin and Joey where trying to find some relatives of Seto. Going throw Seto and Mokuba's adoption papers they found out his real last name was Tenshin. Then they found out that he had some relatives here in Domino City and close to Yugi's place. After looking at each other, they smiled as they ran up the stairs and busted into Seto's office. Erin stops at the door while Joey jumps into his lap. Or at lest tried to anyways. Seto just looked at him and Joey stop and leaned over the desk. "Guess what?" Joey said with a smile on his face and Seto would have sworn that if he had a tail it would be wagging. Seto smiled at him as he said "Down boy. Now what is it?"

"We found some blood relativities of yours. You have an aunt, uncle and a cousin. The live here in Domino City. Close to Yugi's place." Seto stared at him as if Joey had grown a second head. "Seto are you ok? Seto?"

"I have relativities?" He just couldn't believe on it. "They live here in Domino City and I never knew about them?" Seto said as he was sitting in his chair looking up at him. "I want to see them. Erin clear everything I had planned tomorrow."

"Yes sir. I will get started right away." Erin said as she turned and walked way. Joey said he would show you out and then came back up a few moments later. "You know I'll be there with you right?"

"Yes. By the way, what side did they come from? My dad or my mom?"

"Your dad side." Seto nodded as he got up and walked over to his pup and gave him a kiss. "Thank you pup." Joey just smiled at him as he reached up and pulled Seto into another kiss. "It is the lest I could do Seto for all your done for me and all you went throw last year."

the next day around noon

Seto and Joey where standing outside a house. It was like all the other houses here. It was brick and look like it was two stories. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Seto knocked and little boy around the age of five open the door. The boy had the same color hair as Seto but a shade lighter and a little wilder. He had the same eye color as well. He looked up to see Seto Kaiba standing there with some guy with blonde hair boy. "You're Seto Kaiba aren't you?" He said with wide eyes. In the background, you could hear a woman's voice. It sounded sweet and kind. "Who at the door, Aki?" The woman came to the door. She was about average high and build for a woman. She had the same color hair that Seto had and was pulled up into a bun at the back of her head and was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron over to and had what looked like blue eyes. She looked and was surprised to see who it was.

Putter her hands to her mouth she stood there stunned for a few moments before she pulled her self together. "Your Mokuami's son Seto." She said as she stood there with her hand's now resting on little Aki's shoulders. "But I thought that was Kaiba as in the guy that runs Kaiba Corp. mom?" Aki said looking up at him then to his mom. "Why don't you go and play at her friend's house next door." Nodding his head, he took off and was inside the house next door in a blink of an eye. "Please come in. I'm sure you have a lot of question. And your young friend err…"

"Joey ma am."

"Yes Joey is welcome as well." She said with a bow as they both walked in.

The house was a two-story house and the first room they walked into was the living room. Taking there shoes off and walking in Joey and Seto said on the couch that was next to the walk next to the door while the woman went and fix some tea. Looking around there was window behind them a tv in front of them and chair next to the couch. There where pictures on the wall and on top of the tv. Seto looked at on the ones on the wall and saw one of himself as a small baby in his mom's arms. Seto reached up and was about to touch it when he hear the woman say. "That was taken a few days after she came home with you from the hospital. I remember how proud you dad when you were born. And again, when Mokuba was born. Speaking of which how is Mokuba doing?"

"His doing fine." Seto said in his usual cold voice. He hadn't turned around or anything. "Why did you let us go into the orphanage?"

"I wanted to take you in seeing how you where my brother's sons but we didn't think we could have given you the proper life and we where right. You got adapted by the owner of Kaiba corp. and now you're living the kind of life you parents wanted you to live." Seto turned around and looked at her with cold eyes. "The proper life? Do you know what kind of life I had living with that monster of a step dad Miss. Tenshin?"

"Please we're family. It's Arisa."

"Ok Arisa. Do you know what I was put through with that man? He abused me. I was work to death with studies and drilled with how to run a business. Is that the kind of life my parents wanted me to have?" He asked as his voice rose a little with each word. "Seto please. Calm down. I'm sure if they had known they would have come and got you." Joey said as he stood up, laid a hand on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes with all the love he had for him. Arisa saw the love this Joey had for her nephew in his eyes and how he seemed to be able to calm him down with just a touch from him, smiled, and laughed when she heard the nickname he gave him. "I guess your pup. I should let her…." He stops and they both looked at her as if she had lost it. "Sorry but did you just call him pup?"

"Ya. It a pet name he as for me. Its better then mutt like he use to always call me."

"Mutt?" This made her laugh even more. "I'm sorry it's just your mom used to call your dad that when they first met. Your father would come home from school with steam coming out of ears sometimes because of her. Saying things like I'm not a stupid dog." Joey start to chuckle. "Sounds like us."

"Oh it was funny to watch the way she would just walk by him at time and say mutt for know reason at all but just to call him that."

"So that where you got that from?"

"No you just are one, mutt." Seto said with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eye as he looked over at Joey.

There where talking for a while and drinking tea when a man in his late 30's early 40's walked in. He had black hair, brown eyes average high and build for a man. He was a uniform for some company, walked over, and gave his wife a kiss on the check. "Akio looks who here visiting us. It's Mokuami's son Seto and his friend Joey." Arisa said as pointed to them seating on the couch with a smile on her face. Akio looked over and was shocked to see him sitting there. He got over his shock rather quickly and walked over to him as Seto stood up and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr…."

"Akio. You're my nephew so no Mr. Tenshin." He said with a smile. "So what bring you to are home?"

"Well you see I'm getting married soon and someone said I so use a little cousin around 5 to be the ring barer in it. I thought I didn't have any until Joey and she found you guys living here."

"So you had to meet us and wonder why we never adopted you and Mokuba right." Seto nodded. "Well I guess Arisa already told you why now you want to know if you can use Aki in the wedding right?" Ones again Seto nodded yes. "Well I guess that would be ok," Akio said as he looked down at his wife to see her smiling. "Just who are you marring anyways Seto?" his aunt asked.

"Joey." Seto said with pride in his answer as he took Joey's hand and held it after sitting down next to him again. He and Joey looked to Seto's aunt and uncle to see how they would react to this. They seemed shocked at first but then smile. "Sure as long as Aki does mind then we don't mind."

"Thank you and of course you two are invited to come so you can see your son."

"And are nephew get married." Arisa said as she smiled at him.

After a few moments, Seto and Joey got up to leave. Seto was feeling much better now that he met his aunt and uncle. Climbing in the limo Seto lean back and sighed. "They seemed real nice." Joey said as he lean against Seto as they drove home. "I just hope my aunt and uncle are when I go to ask we can use Ayame to be the flower girl." Seto smiled at him.

"I'm sure they will be."

"I don't know. You say how my dad was and Elijah is my dad's younger brother."

"I'm sure his nothing like him. Don't worry I'm coming with you." Seto said as he put his arm around him.

end flashback

Erin giggled a little as she remember what how hyper Joey was as told all about this the day after it happen. She was in her house getting stuff ready for tomorrow when she went back to work and hope that they where doing ok at Joey's aunt and uncle. She did notice yesterday that Joey nor Seto seem all to happy about going over there. "I'm sure there fine." she said to no one but couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling about it and couldn't wait until tomorrow when she could talk to Joey and find out how it went.


	17. chapter 10 b

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming in so I know if you want me to keep it up. Ok, people, like with Seto I have no information on Joey's family beside the fact that his farther is drunk and even then, I'm not sure if all of that is true. So please if its wrong let me know and I'll make it right. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 10 part b March 3 months to go

It was still the same day Erin had off. While she was off doing her thing Seto and Joey were on their way to Joey's uncle and aunt's house. He hadn't seen them in awhile and hoped that it wouldn't be like last time. Joey was very scared of his uncle. His uncle was like his dad and didn't seem to like him and when noone was around, he would hit him. Joey held Seto's hand as they climbed out of the limo and walked up to the house.

Just like Joey's old house, this one was in the bad part of town. The house looked like it could use some work on it and the yard was filled with trash and broken toys. The place didn't look inviting. Joey reached up and knocked on the front door. They stood there waiting when a man in his 40's open the door. He was tall, tan, well built, and had blonde hair and brown eyes. Yep no mistaking it he was Joey's uncle. "What do you want?"

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my wedding and let Ayame be the flower girl in it."

"Someone wants to be stuck with you?"

"Yes, I do." Seto said, as he looked the man over and sneered at him. The guy for the first time noticed Seto standing there and looked surprised to see him. "You're Kaiba." He said stunned then shook his head and just glared at him. "And you want to marry this low life?"

"I don't marry low life because Joey isn't low life." He then turned and looked at Joey with a smile. "He's my puppy" looked at Joey's uncle "and you should be happy that he's getting married. Not making him feel ashamed about it."

"I'm just shocked that someone much less you would want him. I mean just look at him, his a nothing, a nobody. Just street trash." That about did it for Seto. If it weren't for the fact that Joey wanted his little cousin in the wedding and they had to get his permission, Seto would have hit him if not killed him for what he said about his pup.

Seto bit his tongue as he stood there letting this guy talk bad about his pup but was surprised that Joey stood up for himself. He looked over at Joey when he felt him squeeze his hand. What he saw next shocked him. Joey had balled his fist and let them fly and smack his uncle in the face. "I'm tired of you and Dad always talking down to or about me. Now I'm here to see if my Aunt Mayumi and Ayame want to come. You are not welcome at all." His uncle just stood there holding his cheek and glared at him. "Well, I'd ask them they aren't here anymore. There left months ago and I have no idea where they are." He said as he slammed the door in their faces.

Joey sighed as they walked back to the limo and sat down. The car started to head to their home. Joey had no idea where his aunt would be. He wasn't very close to his family on his dad or his mother's side. He fell into Seto's arms when Seto wrapped them around him. "We'll find her so you can ask her. Don't worry pup." Seto said as he held him. "Also, remind me to never fight with you again. I forgot what kind of punch you have." Joey smile and chuckled with Seto at that last one. He looked up at him and smiled. "You mean like this." He said as he playfully punched his lover.

"Yes like that." Seto said as he starts to attack him.

They ended up lying down on the seat with Joey under Seto. Seto looked at him and start to kiss him. Joey responded by open his mouth for him as Seto explored every inch of Joey. One of Seto's hands started to travel up Joey's shirt while the other was tangled in his hair. Joey let out a moan as he felt Seto's hand playing with his nipple but pushed him away. "Seto you said you would wait." Joey said as he looked at him. It was true that he was turned on and had a hard on like you wouldn't believe but he wanted to wait.

Seto let out a sigh and nodded his head as he sat up. He also had a hard on and knew as soon as he got home he was heading for the shower for a nice cold one. "I know pup and I'll wait like you want." He was happy to just have him back and holding him. He wouldn't rush anything with him, no matter how hard it was. (Ok people if you don't get that then your to young to be reading this)

Later that night after a really long cold shower Seto walked into their room and found Joey laying on there bed looking up at the ceiling. It looked like he was thinking. "Pup? What are you doing?"

"Thinking?"

"Ok. About what?"

"My family."

"Ok. What about them?"

"I don't know." This was getting Seto nowhere fast. Letting out a sigh he walked over to him and laid down next to him and looked up at the ceiling as well. "You know there is nothing up there to up you with whatever it is that you are thinking about." He said trying to cheer his pup up. "Ya I know just thinking that's all."

"Ok pup, what is it really? You know you can tell me."

"Just thinking about my family and wondering why they are the way they are." Looks at Seto as he keeps going on. "I mean look at my dad and uncle they both hate me and I don't even know why. Then my aunt took Ayame and moved away and I don't even know where they are." Just looks back up the ceiling again. "And then there's me. Who knows how I'll turn out? I didn't have the world greatest parents and if we ever have kids I don't know how I'll do as a parent." He was going to keep going on but was quieted by a pair of lips on top of his. Joey looked up surprised then slowly closed his eyes as he felt Seto's tongue enter his mouth. Joey let out a moan and his hands start to move towards Seto's pants and grab him and stroke him.

Seto's eyes open wide at that then closed as he keep kissing him and took Joey's shirt off of him. He was lucky that it was a button shirt so he didn't have to stop kissing to take off. Once it was open he let his hand wander over his chest. One started to play with a nipple, while the other start to move farther down. Seto started to kiss his way down his neck but found the collar in the way. He took it off him then went back to what he was doing but that was long enough to snap out of it and push him off him. "Seto stop this isn't what I wanted." Seto growled at him. "You started it by grabbing me." Seto said as he was now above him in his hands.

Joey turned his head away in shame. He was right he had started it. He could very well expect him to push him off like that. It wasn't fair to the man. "I'm sorry. If you want to….keep going…then we can." Joey said softly. "No we'll stop and wait but please don't do that again." Seto said as he got off him and grabbed another clean dry towel. "If you need me I'll be in there taking another cold shower." Joey couldn't help but laugh.

After he calmed down, he got up and got ready for bed. Sliding some silky black pj pants with a red strip going up the side on each leg and a silky black pj top with the outline of a dragon on the back in red he climbed back into bed and start to fall asleep to the sounds of the water running in the shower.

Seto was in the shower and it wasn't helping. He keeps thinking about what almost happened. How very close he was to finally having Joey. He imagined him on his back as Joey took him fully into his mouth. He could almost feel his tongue as it swirled around it. Then he could feel what it would be like as he just sucked on it. Seto let out a soft moan as he started to stroke himself. He then imaged what it would feel like to drive it deep inside of his pup. Letting out another moan, which was loader, and blow his load in his hands. He open his eyes that he didn't know he had closed and looked down at his hands and was glad that Joey wasn't around to see or hear him. So he thought.

Joey was in their room thinking about him and Seto when he heard a moan. A loud moan. He looked toward the door and stared. He just smiled as he figured out what he heard and started to chuckle. 'Well I guess he was able to take care of his problem.' Joey thought to himself. He did feel bad that he had caused Seto's big problem but he did want to wait and Seto was waiting. He was still looking at the door when he saw Seto come out in a towel and that was it. He was drying his hair as he walked over to his drawer and pulled out his pj pants out and put then on. He threw his towels in the dirty clothes hamper then crawled into bed and smiled at Joey.

Seto had seen that his pup had put his collar back on and was smiling at him. "Sorry Seto." Joey said as he curled up next to him and laid his head on his chest. Seto just smiled as he held him close. "Its ok pup. If you hadn't stopped me, we would have done something that you would have regretted later. And I would have hated that I caused it." Joey just nodded as he started to fall asleep in Seto's arms. Seto just laid there running his fingers threw his hair as he smiled and started to fall asleep.

2 weeks later

Erin had done some work and found Joey's aunt and cousin. They had moved across town and were living in an apartment. His aunt was working at a bookstore and his cousin was in school. She was in kindergarten. They were walking up to the apartment and knocked on the door. A young woman in her mid 30's answered it. She had black hair that looked like it had a few gray spots in it. She had brown eyes and a cheerful smile. She looked at the two young men standing in front of her and her smile got bigger as she hugged Joey. Joey hugged her back as he smiled. Pulling away, Joey was smiling as he spoke. "Hey Aunt Ayame how are you doing?"

"Doing fine now that I moved away from you uncle. Please come in." She said as she moved to the side to let the two young men in. As Seto came in, she was somewhat surprised to find him walking in with Joey and was even move surprised when he held Joey's hand. She smiled at them as she walked them to the living room. She said down in a chair and Seto and Joey sat on the couch. It was a little bit on the small side but it looked cozy. The walls were yellow with white trim. The couch was against the wall that was across from the enter way. Up against the wall next to the enter way was the tv and a window that showed the city. Up against the wall between the couch and tv was the chair. There were a few pictures of family members on the wall.

As they sat, Joey told her about the upcoming wedding and how they want to use Mayumi for the wedding. His aunt just smiled and told them that if it was ok with Mayumi then it be fine with her. Just then, the door opened and Mayumi came in. She had seen the limo outside and wondered who was visiting her house. When she saw Kaiba was there, she stopped in her tracks and starred at him. Kaiba was used to it but it was still cute when a little kid like her just starred at him. "Mayumi you know it's not polite to stare at someone. Now say your sorry then I have some news for you." Mayumi bowed as she said she was sorry. Mayumi looked like her mother. She had her mom's black hair and brown eyes. If her looks stayed like that when she grew up she was going to be a heartbreaker.

Once her mom was done telling why Kaiba was there she started to bounce up and down on her toes and shake her head yes. "Oh yes, yes, yes! I would love to!" Joey started to chuckle as Seto looked scared. He was used to Mokuba, not a little girl.

After talking for a few more moments and letting Seto get used to Mayumi they said their goodbyes and said that they would send a woman called Erin over later that week to pick up Mayumi for a fitting for a dress and that if Ayame wanted to come along she was more then welcome to.

back at their house and later that night

Joey was laying his head on Seto's chest just smiling as he rested. "Seto, you do know that the wedding is only 3 months away."

"Ya I know."

"Do…you think….never mind." Joey said as he shook his head. Seto looked down at him and wonder what Joey was going to say but by the way Joey was acting he knew not to push it. He just held him as they fell asleep never know that their days sleeping in peace where under threat. That these could be the last nights they slept in each other's arms.


	18. chapter 11

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming in so I know if you want me to keep it up. Ok, I had trouble with this one so I hope you all like it.

Chapter 11 April 2 months to go

It was now April and two months to go until the wedding. But it was also the start of the spring season and as the saying goes, love was in the air. And the students were waiting for school to end. That was about a month away. As Joey sat in his last class of the day, he looked out the window and smiled. Seto would normally be sitting next to him but today he was home sick. That wasn't why he was smiling, it was because of the way Seto put up a fuss this morning.

flashback

Joey woke up to hear his love coughing and sneezing. He looked over at him and saw he looked pale and just looked sick. Joey reached over and felt his forehead and move his hand away like Seto was on fire. "Seto, you're sick." Seto just looked at him like with a 'no duh' look as he started to sneeze again.

Seto started to get up but was pushed back down by Joey. "Oh no you don't. You staying put."

"What about school? And I can't miss a day at work. Who knows what would happen…"

"What would happen? The business will go on just fine without you for a day." Joey said as he interrupted his lover. "Seto, you're sick and you can take a sick day. I mean you own the darn company and I'm sure it will be there tomorrow. Now rest. I have to go to school but I'll make sure there is someone to see to you unit I get back." Joey said as he got up and went to take a shower. Then he got dressed and walked over to Seto and kissed him on the forehead, he wasn't going to kiss him on the lips and get sick himself, and walked out of the room.

Around lunchtime, he called the house and a maid answered. "Hello Kaiba residence. How may I help you?"

"It's me Joey. How is Seto doing?"

"Oh Mr. Joey. Mr. Kaiba is…well…"

"Being a pain the butt." Joey finished for her with a laugh.

"Well yes sir he his. But it's only because he's sick."

"No, it because he's Seto. I just called to make sure he was doing ok and the house was still there along with all of you. Also tell him that if he thinks of firing anyone he'll have to deal with me." The maid started to giggle a little at that as Joey start to chuckle with her. The bell sounded and Joey said he had to go and would be right home after school.

end flashback

Joey was now in his last class of the day and couldn't wait to get home to take care of Seto. It was only right after all the things Seto had done for him. Saving him from his dad then from his now ex-friends. Yes, it was only right to repay him. Joey really didn't see it as repay him but taking care of someone he loved. He just sat there thinking about Seto and wasn't paying attention in class. That itself wasn't anything new but it still didn't mean that the teacher liked it. The teacher walked up to him and slammed a book on his desk to get his attention. "Mr. Wheeler, will you please tell me the answer to the question?"

"Um..um"

"Maybe sometime in detention this afternoon will make you pay attention next time." He said as he walked off. Joey just sat there glaring at him. He told Seto he would be home right after school now he had detention.

after detention

Joey was in the limo on his way home. He had called to let Seto know he had some detention and would be home late. He didn't sound too happy or that might have been the cold talking. As the car stopped and the butler opened the door. Joey stepped out and walked inside. He saw Mokuba walking downstairs and looked a little mad. "Um, how is he doing?"

"The same as he always is when he's sick. A pain in the butt." Joey just smiled at him as he walked upstairs and to their room. He knocked as he walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sick. How do you think I feel and on top of that you won't let me do anything?" Seto sounded and looked pissed. "It's for your own good love. I don't want you to stay sick and the best thing for it is some bed rest." Joey said with a smile. He sat down next him after putting his book bag on the desk that's next to the door. Seto just glared at him as he crossed his arms over his chest then started to cough again. Joey reached over grab a glass of water and handed it to him. After Seto drank some, Joey helped him to lie back down. "Sleep. That's an order mister."

"Yes doctor." Seto said sacristy as he lay down and started to drift back off. Joey looked at him as he slept and once again was amazed at how far they both come and where they were going. He just smiled as he pushed some hair off his forehead and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well Seto." He whispered as he walked out and softly closed the door.

Later that night Joey was downstairs finishing up on some of his homework when he felt someone put there arms around his neck. "I throught I said to stay in bed Seto." The arms just tighten there hold on his neck. "Seto..what…" Joey started to pass out and heard someone whisper in his ear. "I'm not Seto but Seto does know me." He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but he didn't care. He started to fight back and claw the other guy's arms off him. "I…don't …know…who …" was all he was able to choke out before the hold on him tightened. All of sudden the hold loosened, and then the man let go. As Joey turned around he say a maid there with a frying pan in her hands. The maid was 5'8" and had red hair and brown eyes. She wears a normal maid's outfit with a thin waist. She wasn't bad looking. "Oh I didn't mean to kill him just knock him out." She said as she looked down at him. Joey had to laugh at how she sounded somewhat scared and yet not sure what she did. "I'm sure his fine. Just need to call the police and have them come and pick him up."

By the time the police came, the guy was gone. The maid was somewhat glad that she hadn't killed the guy but at the same time was upset that the guy got away. When they asked, what he looked like Joey said he wasn't sure because he wore a ski mask.

Seto heard some noise downstairs and wondered what was going on. Throwing on a robe, he walked downstairs to see his house full of cops and his guards. "What's going on here?" He asked as he kept looking around. Joey looked up from the cop he was talking to and looked at him. He walked over to him and stood next to him as he talked to him. "Nothing to worry about Seto. Just go back upstairs and lay down." Joey didn't want him to worry about it. He was sick and this would only make it worse. Seto just glared at him. "This doesn't look like nothing. Now what is going on?"

"Well we had a brake in…" Seto could tell by the way Joey was acting and how he wouldn't look at him. "What else?"

"….someone tried to kill me…" Joey said softly as he looked away. "If it wasn't for Erica I…I don't know. He was trying to strangle me." Seto was silent then walked past him as he went to the guards. He started barking at them asking how someone could have gotten past his security cameras, alarms and the guards he has around the place. Joey had to calmly walk him away before he ended up passing out for all the energy he was putting out yelling at everyone. "Come Seto. Let's get you back to bed then I'll finish up here and be up shortly." Seto just kept on glaring at him as Joey talked to him as if he was a little kid of five or something and waking him to his room. "I know where the room is and I don't like be talked down to."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry I didn't know I was doing that to you. I'll try not to from now on." Seto just glared as Joey had him by this time they were in there room and lying down.

About 2 hours later

Joey gave a yawn as he open the door to their room and walked in. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, put some pjs on, and crawled into bed. Seto was sound asleep and Joey didn't want to get sick so stayed on his side of the bed. Every now and then, he would hear Seto coughing or whizzing and would help him. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

By morning, Seto was feeling better but not great and Joey was too tired to go to school. Or so he thought. Seto made him go. "If I have to stay home another day then you're going so I can get the assignments." Seto pushed Joey out of bed and he landed with a thud. Seto looked down at him and saw his puppy still sleeping. "Joey the world ran out of food." That did it. Joey's eyes shot open and he looked around then heard snirking and looked at Seto. "That was mean Seto. Real mean. Scaring me a wake like that. Saying the worlds out of food. That's mean even for you Seto." He said as he just pouted. "I couldn't help it. You won't wake up." Joey sighed as he got up and took a shower. Once he was done, he came out and got dressed. He turned to Seto and smiled as he walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as school lets out. Sleep and rest. It's Friday and I want to have fun this weekend. Oh and no firing of the staff." Seto just grunted and wave bye as Joey walked out of the room. Seto got out of bed and watch as his pup, his sister and brother got in the limo and went to school. He started to think of Serenity as his sister and why not she would be soon.

They never knew that the guy that tried to kill Joey last night hadn't left. He was still in the house and was just looking and waiting for the next time, he could strike. And he would soon.


	19. chapter 12

A/N Thank you for all that review. Please keep them coming in so I know if you want me to keep it up. I had help with this one from a friend of mine. She has her some stories up that are great. If you haven't read It started with snow or The power of love by Shinigami709 then you need to. They are great. Thanks for all the help in this one, Shinigami709. Also part of this story will be a flashback. In fact about half of it will be. I hope you like this one. On with the story.

Chapter 12 May 1 month to go

It was now around the last week in May. Joey was starting to get really nerves. He keeps thinking how in one mouth he would be a high school graduate and a married man. He sat in there bedroom getting ready to go out with Mokuba and Serenity. Tonight was Seto bachelor party and he knew he wasn't support to be there. Joey hoped that Seto would ok. It was Bakura Marik and Malik's idea and who knew what would happen when those three got together.

Joey was downstairs with Mokuba waiting on Serenity to finish getting ready when Bakura and Ryou showed up. Ryou was trying to laugh when he saw Seto. He knew what was going to happen but had promise his boyfriend that he wont say a word. It was to be a surprise. Seto came in and saw Ryou there turning red from trying to laugh. Seto just raise and eyebrow at that. Soon Joey said that him Mokuba and Serenity where off and would be back tomorrow. Joey kissed Seto on the check then, caring a bag of his clothes Mokuba had a bag of his clothes and Serenity had one for hers, they where off.

Joey and Mokuba where sharing a hotel room and Serenity had her own. They spend all day out and when to the hotel for the night. Joey wasn't supports to return until sometime the next day. Therefore, at 3 am he got the surprise when his cell phone rang. He turned the light on which woke Mokuba up. "What's going on?" Mokuba asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Don't know, but the city jail house is calling me." He said as he answered it. "Hello." Joey said as he gave a yawn. "What? Your where?" Joey sat up right as the person on the other line repeated himself. "Ok Seto I'm coming down. Just give me a few moments to get the bail money." That got Mokuba's attention. He looked over at Joey as he started to put his shirt back on. "Seto's in jail?"

"Ya."

"You're going to bail him out?"

"Maybe." He said with another yawn. "Go to Serenity's room and tell her what's going on and be ready in a few moments." Joey told Mokuba. He nodded, as he got up, dressed then when to Serenity's room. After about thirty minutes, Serenity and Mokuba walked back into the room Joey was in. They walked down to the lobby checked out then climbed into Joey's car. After dropping, the kids off Joey went to the jailhouse.

Ones there he asked to see a Seto Kaiba before he paid the bail money. He wanted to hear why he was in here and then maybe pay for his bail. Joey was a little pissed that his fiancé called him at three in the morning because he had gotten his butt thrown in jail. He walked back and almost busted out laughing. There in the cell stood a very mad pharaoh standing in the corner with on let up against the wall and his arms folded over his chest. On the bottom, bunk was Marik and Malik making out like they didn't have a care in the world and most likely didn't. On the top bunk laid Bakura who look very much at home there. And Seto was pacing back and forth with his arms folded in front of him. Yugi and Ryou where on the outside just looking in and very very pissed at there boyfriends. Ryou didn't think it would have gone that far and Yugi never throught Yami would do something like that. "If you ask me I think you all should stay in there." Yugi said as he looked at Yami. Yami just narrowed his eyes as he looked at him while Ryou nodded.

Joey walked over to Yugi and Ryou and asked what happen. Seto stopped pacing at the sound of his fiancé voice, turned around, and walked over to where he was. Well as close as he could get while being in jail. "I'm so glad you're here Joey. You have got to get me out of here."

"And why is that?"

"Joey? Come on. Bail me out?"

"Why don't you tell me what happen and maybe I will." Seto just looked at him as Ryou started. "Well it started when Marik and Malik showed up. By that time, Yugi and Yami showed up……

flashback

Malik and Marik showed up and Seto looked was not sure what was going on. Bakura said they where here to throw him a party as a single man one last time. Seto try to tell him that the wedding wasn't for another month away but they went listen. Seto really didn't like them all but put up with them because they where Joey's friends and that was when Joey was around. He really didn't want them there.

As the party went on Seto seemed to relax more. It seems that he CEO was having a little too much to drink, as was Bakura. Bakura was use to drinking so he was able to handle more alcohol but he did end up drink as well. Marik and Malik brought something in a plastic bag. When they pulled that out Ryou and Yugi seemed to know that party was starting to get out of hand. They try to get them put it away but neither Marik nor Malik would listen. They walked over to Yami and talked him into trying some. "Come on Pharaoh. It helps you relax." One of them said. Yami looked at them then took a puff of it.

end flashback

Yugi looked right at Yami as he narrowed his eyes. "Tell ones again how they talked you into doing that?" You could tell Yugi was mad at his boyfriend for doing weed. "They said it would help relax me and I didn't seem the harm in it."

"It was an illegal drug! You don't do weed!" Yugi was this side of yelling and turned his back on him. Yami now seemed to know how mad he was, walked over to Yugi, and try to calm him down. Ryou looked at those two as they talked well as Yami try to get Yugi to forgive him. "Anyways, Seto was drunk with Bakura. Malik, Marik, and Yami where getting high when there was a knock on the door……"

flashback

Bakura walked to the door and saw a cop standing there. "Aw the entertainment has arrived." He said as he pulled the cop into the living room. "Kaiba we got you a striper and he has finally shown up." He said with a smile on his face.

The cop stood there looking around. He then turned to the one that pulled him in. "Excuse me but how old are all of you?" Bakura looked at him for a moment then told there ages. "I see will it look like I'm going to take you all in." The stopped everyone in there tracks. "What?" Seto asked as he tried to stand up but fell back on the couch, which cased everyone that was drunk or high to laugh. "I said I'm taking you all in. One you are all under age for a striper and drinking and those three," pointing to Marik, Malik and Yami, "are smoking marijuana." He said as he called for back up."

end flashback

"The cops came cuffed them, put them in the cars and drove them here." Ryou said as he stood there starring at his boyfriend. Joey stood there listen to all of this and looked at Seto. Seto could tell that Joey wasn't in a good mood. "Is this all true?" Joey asked Seto. Seto just nodded his head to what he remembers at lest. "Well then maybe a night in jail would do you some good after all. Ryou, Yugi, do you guys need a lift home?" He asked them as he headed for the door. "No thanks Joey we came in my car but Yugi might need a lift to your place to get his." Ryou said as Yugi nodded. "Ok then. Come on Yugi lets go. I'm very sleepy." With that, the three of them left a very shocked Bakura, Yami and Seto. "You guys can't just leave us." Bakura said and you could hear the shock in his voice. Yami looked panic and Seto looked stunted. "We can and we are." Ryou said as the three walked out.

Ones outside in the parking lot the three started to laugh. "Did you see there faces?" Yugi said

"I know. I didn't think Seto's eyes could get any bigger."

"Oh Bakura mouth could fall any further." They stood around laughing. Finally Joey and Yugi climbed into his car while Ryou into his. They said there good byes and went on there way. All three still having a good laugh.


	20. chapter 13

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming in so I know if you want me to keep it up. I had help with this one from my sister. Me and her rp part of this chapter out. In addition, from the information that I have, Yugi's birthday is on June 4th, which is the day before Seto and Joey's wedding. I did have some trouble with this chapter and I am afraid that it's not the best chapter that I have ever done. I'm also sorry for how short this one is. I do hope you like it. Well as I always say, on with the story.

Chapter 13 June the night before.

It was the night before the wedding and time for Joey's bachelor party. Joey knew they where going to a strip club. It seemed that Bakura and Malik had not learned from last time. Yes, the jail birds where now out. Joey came back the next day and bailed them all out. Seto was not too happy about having to spend the night but was glad to be out of there. Joey found it funny, as did Yugi and Ryou.

Joey shook his head as he remembered that night. Ryou looked over at him and saw the smile. "What's up?" Ryou asked Joey. "Oh nothing just remembering Seto's party or where it ended up." He said as Yami glared over at him. "You could have bailed us out that night."

"Nope. You know the saying do the crime do the time."

"You loved that, didn't you Yugi?"

"Yep." Yugi said with a smile as he looked over at Yami. They where all in a limo that Seto owned. Joey had talked him into letting them take it. Seto was not to happy about it but it was better then letting one of them drive one of his car or having to call him when they where all too drunk to drive back. Seto wondered if they where going to be able to pull this off. He hoped so. He did not want the call at three in the morning like Joey got from him.

They arrived at the club and looked around. It was some what crowded but that was ok because Bakura had a VIP room saved for them with their own strippers. How Bakura was able to work this out and pay for it was beyond all of them but they did not question him. They went to their room and sat down. Yugi and Joey were in the middle with Yami next to Yugi and Marik and Malik next to Yami. Ryou was next to Joey with Bakura next to him. They sat around chatting and drinking their beers as the lights went off as the ones on the stage dimmed

Joey sat back as two strippers came out and pulled both Joey and Yugi on stage. Yugi was confused, as was Joey. Yami started to smirk as he watched Yugi. "What's going on?" Both boys on stage asked as they where told to sit in the chairs on stage while Yami and Bakura just smirked. "You'll see," both spirits said.

Just then two cakes were brought out and placed in front of them. Yugi and Joey look at each other then the cakes. Some music started to play as the lights dimmed somemore. Then two arms come out of each cake that slowly pulled two strippers from it. Both boys got wide-eyed as they watched this. As the strippers start to dance, Joey turned red while Yugi blushed so bad he put a cherry to shame. Yugi looked over at Yami as he smiled. "Happy birthday, little one." He said. Yugi was shocked that Yami would have done this for him. Through their mind link Yugi said. I would have rather it been you then some stranger. this caused Yami to turn red. Bakura looked over at him and started to laugh. "Looks like someone might be getting something tonight." This caused Yami's blush to deepen even more. Bakura laughed as he watched Yami. Ryou pulled Bakura down and whispered in his ear. Yami started to chuckle as the great tomb robber started to blush himself. "Didn't know anything could cause you to blush." Yami said with a chuckle. Bakura just looked at Ryou as he smiled.

A few minutes later Joey was looking at his friends when he realized that Bakura and Ryou where missing. "Where are Ryou and Bakura?" He asked as he sat down with his friend and Yugi behind him. The others looked to where Bakura and Ryou were and shrugged. "Maybe they went off to have their own party." Malik said as he watched the stripers. Joey just shook his head as he enjoyed the rest of the party.

Later, when the party was over and everyone was wasted, they stumbled out and into the limo to go home. Joey, with the help of the butler stumbled inside. Seto was in the living room waiting up for Joey when he came in. He took him from the butler and carried him upstairs. Seto sat Joey down on the bed and shook his head. "Let me guess, you drank didn't you?" He asked as he helped him get dressed for bed.

"I only had a few beers."

"More like a dozen. You're wasted."

"No I'm not. I feel…." Joey covered is mouth as he rushed to the bathroom and threw up. "Oh ya you're fine Joey." Seto said in a deadpan voice as he rolled his eyes. "Are you even going to be able to handle tomorrow? We have one hell of a busy day. Not only do we have the wedding to rehearse and then we have graduation. We have to rehearse that then perform it." By this time Joey was done in the bathroom and had stumbled out and crashed onto the bed face down. Seto got back into bed and fell asleep. He would have pulled Joey close to him but he smelled like beer and Seto didn't feel like smelling it when he woke up in the morning. They did have a long day a head of them tomorrow.

Later that night Seto woke up from a nightmare. He had been having them for the last month. It seemed as the wedding drew closer he was having them. In them, he saw Joey dieing and there was nothing he could do about it. He could never see who the killer was as his face was always in the shadow, but he was always laughing as Joey laid in his arms dieing.

Seto shook his head as he looked over at Joey to see that he was still sleeping and very much alive. He let out a sigh as he lay back down in the bed. He laid his arm over his head as he thought about the dream. "Why do I keep dreaming this? This is more then just cold feet." He said in a whisper. He just hoped that it was just a nightmare and that his dream won't come true. He was very scared that it would. Something kept telling him that it would and he couldn't shake the feeling.

He watched as Joey came in and was taken upstairs. He smirked as he looked at the gun in the seat next to him. He had it all planed out. Erin, Seto's personal assistant, found the perfect place. A clear in the woods and someone to marry them. He drove his car to where the parking lot, got out, and walked to the clearing. The walk wasn't very long. Just a few feet into the woods.

Some of the workers that worked for Seto had the place looking nice and had set up a lot of stuff. There ware enough chairs for everyone that was coming and there was an arch way made of what look like gold for the two love birds to stand under while they said their vows. Also a tree nearby would hold him and give him cover. From there he had the perfect spot for what he had planned. He grinned as he looked the place over and could not wait for tomorrow to arrive. He had been here when they first started to set all this up. He waited until they where done and climbed the tree to make sure it would hold his weight and would keep him hidden as he laid down and pointed his gun. He was very happy with that tree. It did everything he wanted. "Oh, yes, Seto, my boy. You will pay for what you did to me and you'll pay with what you hold most dear to you." He said with a laugh as he walked back to his car and drove off. Tomorrow would be a very exciting day for everyone.


	21. chatpter 13 b

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. Ok people, I can't remember nor can I find in my story if Mokuba and Serenity were to be in the wedding. I think at one time I was going to have them in it but took it out. So if you wondering why they are not in it, I decided to take them out. Sorry for the confusion. Here is the next chapter. This is the _last _chapter in this story. I have two one-short coming up called Endings. They will wrap it up and when you're reading them you'll understand. I hope you don't hate me to much for the way I end this story. I know at least some of you will. Well anyways on with the story.

Chapter 13 June the day of the wedding.

It was the day of the wedding. Joey was still in bed asleep while Seto was up and taking a shower. They had a lot to do. First, was the rehearsal of their graduation. Then, they had to go and rehearse for the wedding, then make it back to school for graduation. Then after the graduation they had to make a mad dash to the where the wedding was being held. If he and Joey knew that their graduation was on the same day as there wedding they may have moved it. As Seto came out and saw Joey still sleeping he shook his head. 'Nope. We would have still picked this day.'

Seto shook his head as he all but gave up on waking Joey up. He had tried everything including telling him there wasn't any food left in the world. All Joey did was roll over and try to eat his pillow. Seto got up, went into the bathroom, and came back with a cup of water. 'If this doesn't work then I give up.' Seto said as he dumped it on Joey. Joey sat up spurting and wiping the water out of his face. He turned and glared at Seto when he heard him laughing. "Good morning." He said as he started to get dressed. "We have a lot to do. Now get showered and dressed."

1hour later

Joey was rushing down the stairs with his gown and hat. They had about thirty minutes to get to where the graduation was being held. "I told you to hurry." Seto said as they got in Seto's Jeep and took off. "And now we're going to be late."

"Sorry Seto, I just had a blast last night. Well the parts I remember anyway." Joey said as he looked over at Seto. Seto just glared at him but by now the glares no longer worked at him.

School Graduation Practice

They arrived on time. They left their gowns and caps in the Jeep seeing how they didn't need them. They were shown where they were to be and where to sit. As the principal stood up there going over what would happen and who would be giving speeches and what they were about. They practiced walking in and going across the stage. About an hour later the principal let them leave. "Be back by 5:30 tonight. Remember it starts at six." He said as the kids started to leave.

Joey and Seto were going to leave together but Mokuba and Yugi had other ideas. Mokuba pulled Joey to where Yugi was waiting at his car while Yami walked over to Seto. "Looks like you won't see Joey until practice and then won't see him again until the wedding. Yugi told me to tell you, you not even allowed to talk to him at graduation." Yami said as they climbed into Seto's Jeep. Seto just let out a sigh as he started the Jeep up. "Fine." He said as he pulled out.

On the other side of town, in the woods, a man was looking around. He wanted to make one final check to make sure everything would go according to his plans. As he climbed down from the tree, he smiled as he looked back up at it. "Nope noone will see me or the gun." He said with a smile but ran off when he heard voices.

Woods. Wedding rehearsal

The preacher was standing in front of everyone helping them practice. He told them where to stand and how to walk. They practiced the walk down the aisle and had the cousins practice as well.

After awhile Seto looked at his watch and saw it was close to three. "I think its time we wrap this up. I'm sure my pup is hungry just like the rest of us." The rest nodded and said they would meet up for graduation. Seto wanted to give his pup a kiss but Mokuba and Yugi wouldn't let him anywhere near him after the practice for the wedding.

As Seto and Yami walked back to his Jeep Yami was somewhat quite. "Something wrong Yami?"

"I don't know. I have this bad feeling."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I just think there something over looked."

"We went threw all the steps."

"No something that shouldn't be there."

"Are you sure you just not scared that Yugi will want to get married?" Seto teased Yami. Yami just looked at him with wide eyes. "I hope not. We've only started to officially date six month ago. It would be to soon."

"Yes, but you've know each for awhile now. I don't see it as to soon nor will Yugi." Seto said as they climbed into his Jeep. "That is true." Yami trailed off in deep thought. "I think you two should." Seto said as they drove off to get something to eat.

6:00 pm Graduation

The students were marching in and in order. They were in there blue caps and gowns. They sat down and listened to the speeches being made. Seto looked down at his watch. If it lasted any longer they would be late for their own wedding.

Soon it was time for them to get their diplomas. Seto waited for his name then his pup's name to be called. He smiled when he saw Joey walk across the stage and cheered the loudest for him. He saw Joey blush a little as he kept on walking off stage and to take his seat. After a while the principal stood up on the stage and said "Here is the class of 2005. You did it!" With that all the students threw their caps and went wild.

Seto ran over to Joey before Yugi could get to him and gave him a kiss. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck while Seto's arms were around Joey's waist. They stayed that way until Yugi started to pull on Joey's gown. "You know you two can't really see each other, much less kiss until the wedding. Now let's go." Joey looked at Seto and gave apologetic look. Seto just sigh as he walked away with Yami.

**THE WEDDING**

There was an area off to the side for everyone that was involved to change. Seto was dressed in a black tux just like Yami and Seto's cousin. Seto had to smile at how cute he looked. Mokuba and Yugi were with Joey. Like Seto and Yami, Mokuba and Yugi were wearing black tuxes as well. Joey was wearing a white one. Erin was with Serenity and Joey's little cousin getting them ready. Soon the guests had arrived so Mokuba, Serenity and Yugi went to take their seats. Seto was standing out front with Yami next to him as his best man.

Seto stood there as the music started to play and first the ring bearer came down the aisle then came flower girl then came Erin. The music changed and everyone stood as Joey walked down the aisle. Joey made it and stood next to Seto under the arch. The preacher started the wedding and soon they were saying their vows. Then came the part that Seto was waiting for the most. "You may now kiss your husband." The preacher said and Seto was more than happy to.

As he pulled away time slowed. There was a gun shot and something went past his right ear. He then saw Joey's eyes widen as a red spot started to appear on his tux. He slowly started to fall backwards but Seto had his arms around him so he lowered him. Seto could hear people gasping and even hear someone crying. He didn't care at that moment, his husband had been shot. Joey looked up at him and smiled. "At least I got to be your husband. I love you Seto." With that he closed his eyes. "JOEY! COME ON JOEY OPEN YOUR EYES!" Seto screamed as he started to shake him with sirens in the back ground………..

Now that you have seen this part of the story would you still have told. Or would you have ran away? I'm still wondering what would you do?


End file.
